


Make me Fall

by ShizoFairytale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizoFairytale/pseuds/ShizoFairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, ein Omega mit schlechten Erfahrungen und anschließender Militärzeit, in der Unterdrückungsmedikamente für die Instinkte Pflicht sind. Sherlock, ein Alpha, der nie einen Omega wollte. Beide Wohnen zusammen. Was, wenn die Medikamente Johns nachlassen und John, ein führungsloser Omega in Depressionen verfällt. Wird Sherlock ihm helfen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make me Fall

Make me Fall

 

John wurde unruhig. Er war schon unruhig seit Baskerville. Er wusste warum. Die Wirkung der unterdrückenden Medikamente schwand rapid. Seine Instinkte kamen zurück und die Ereignisse in Baskerville und die Droge, welche Sherlock ihm verpasst, hatte beschleunigten es.

Heute Morgen hatte John die Leere gespürt, welche ihn jahrelang nicht mehr besucht hatte. Das Sehnen nach Wärme und Kontakt.

Wie der Soldat, der er war, hatte er die Leere rücksichtslos in die hintersten Ecken seiner Seele zurückgedrängt. Doch sie war nicht immer da.

Als er sich aus seinem Bett kämpfte hatte er zum ersten Mal, seit der Begegnung mit Sherlock, seinen Stock gebraucht. Sein Bein schmerzte, seine Hand zitterte.

Die Medikamente mussten wohl alle Wirkung verloren haben, das hieß, dass sein Geruch zurück kam und wohl nicht wenige überraschen würde. Er wurde oft als Beta eingeordnet. Wie die Leute darauf kamen, wusste John nicht. Er war ins Militär gegangen, weil es Ordnung gab, Strukturen, Befehle. Dann kam Sherlock, welcher in typischer Alpha Manier einfach von John erwartete, dass er ihm folgte, der nicht fragt, sondern einfach tat und nie war John deshalb ernsthaft aufgebracht gewesen. Mein Gott, er war von der anderen Seite der Stadt geeilt gekommen um Sherlock sein Handy zu geben, braute ihm Tee und versorgte ihn mit Essen (so gut das bei Sherlock ging).

„John? John was ist dieser Geruch? Es riecht nach Omega. Warum riecht es in unserer Wohnung nach Omega? Hier ist doch gar kein-"

Abrupt blieb Sherlock im Türrahmen stehen.

John aß weiter seinen Toast, den Kopf hinter der Zeitung verborgen, so dass Sherlock die Röte in seinen Wangen und die niedergeschlagenen Augen nicht sehen konnte.

Gott. Seit wann hatte Sherlock eine derartige Alpha-Aura? Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen wie sehr die Medikamente ihn vor dieser Aura geschützt hatten.

„Hast du nicht irgendwelche Experimente zu beobachten?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen wurde ihm plötzlich die Zeitung aus der Hand gerissen und statt auf die Zeilen der Berichte zu schauen, schaute John direkt in Sherlocks Gesicht, welches seinem viel zu nahe war.

Nur ein kurzer Blick zu Sherlocks Augen – das helle Grau war dunkel geworden – war ihm gewährt, bevor seine Instinkte ihn dazu zwangen die Augen zu senken. Ein Omega schaut einem Alpha nicht direkt in die Augen.

„John", die Stimme war ein dunkles Schnurren. „Wieso geht von dir der Omega Geruch aus?"

„Es könnte sein das ich ein Omega bin dessen Unterdrückungsmedikamente nachgelassen haben."

„Mhm." Sherlock starrte ihn weiterhin an und John starrte weiter auf den Tisch, bis schlanke Finger sich plötzlich um sein Handgelenk schlossen und es zu Sherlocks Nase führte. Theoretisch wusste John, dass Sherlock das tat um seinen Geruch (der an Handgelenk, Nacken und den inneren Oberschenkeln besonders stark abgesondert wurde) aufzunehmen. Doch John bekam Panik.

Er spürte plötzlich wieder die Ketten, die sich in seine Arme bohrten, als er von der Decke hing, spürte Hände die sich um seinen Hals schlossen und zudrückten.

Mit einem erstickten Laut riss John seine Hand aus Sherlocks Griff und vor lauter Hast fiel er fast mit dem Stuhl rückwärts um.

„John.", hörte er eine verwirrte Stimme, doch sie konnte ihn nicht aus der Panik befreien. Einen Alpha, einen Befehl, brauchte er. Sicherheit, die der Alpha symbolisierte, für ihn jedoch nie tatsächlich spürbar war.

„John!" Es schien als hätte Sherlock die Situation verstanden und mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte John den Alpha an, als er aus dem Subspace zurück in die Wirklichkeit kam.

Subspace, ein Gedankenzustand der Omegas, in welchem sie mit Alphas – meist ihren Partner – verfielen wenn sie unterworfen wurden. John hatte immer nur die Schwärmereien gebundener Paare über Subspace gehört. Doch die wenigen Male in welchen John sich in diesem Zustand befand, hatte er nichts anderes als Angst, Unsicherheit und sogar Terror gespürt.

Angst, als sein Partner ihn nach einer Szene verließ ohne sich danach um ihn zu kümmern, in der Phase in welcher er vollkommen im Subspace versunken war. Sie wichtigste und verletzlichste Zeit eines Omegas.

Die Unsicherheit, ob sein Partner ihm dieses Mal Erlösung erlauben würde, sich um ihn kümmern und für ihn sorgen würde.

Der Terror, als ihm die Luft zum Atmen genommen wurde und die Unsicherheit, die ihn daran zweifeln ließ, dass sein Partner aufhören würde.

Die Angst vor dem Tod.

John spürte eine Hand in seinem Nacken. Sie griff nicht zu sondern lag einfach nur schwer dort, gab ihm Halt und einen Bezug zur Wirklichkeit.

Eine weitere Hand schloss sich erneut um sein Handgelenk, jedoch ohne Anstalten zu machen, sie erneut Richtung Sherlocks Gesicht zu führen.

Es war einfach nur eine dominante Geste, die ihm zeigte, dass er nicht weiter nachdenken musste. Jemand war da um ihn zu führen.

„Atme!", kam der sanfte, jedoch unnachgiebige Befehl und John sog tief die Luft ein, die von seinen Lungen gierig aufgenommen wurde. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er aufgehört hatte.

So verbrachten sie eine Weile, bis John wieder vollkommen ruhig war. Dann führte Sherlock ihn, noch immer eine Hand in seinem Nacken und eine an seinem Handgelenk, in das Wohnzimmer, zu Johns Sessel. Mit einem bestimmenden Druck machte Shelock klar, dass er von John erwartete sich hinzusetzen. Erst dann verließen seine Hände John und er nahm auf dem Sofa gegenüber platz. Die Hände vor dem Gesicht, die langen Finger ineinander verschränkt schaute er John an.

„Du warst einmal bereits ein Omega für jemanden.", stellte er schließlich fest und John zuckte zusammen.

„Bitte, Sherlock, nicht…" Er war bereits einmal so betrachtet worden, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.

„Es war vor deiner Militärzeit, du warst jung, es war dein erster Alpha." John hatte das Verlangen seine Hände über seine Ohren zu schlagen.

„Nicht. Nicht jetzt Sherlock, nicht so.", flüsterte er leise und als Sherlock dennoch den Mund öffnete schloss er verzweifelt die Augen.

Stille.

Unsicher schaute John zu Sherlock, welcher ihn voller Neugierde beobachtete, ihm jedoch zunickte. Sherlock wusste bereits was geschehen war, hatte es bereits aus Johns Verhalten herausgelesen, doch akzeptierte er Johns Wunsch nicht darüber zu sprechen. Das geschah nicht oft und erleichtert sank John in sich zusammen.

Zu viel. Das alles war viel zu viel. Die Medikamente sollten eigentlich langsam abgebaut werden, so dass John Zeit hatte sich an seine Instinkte erneut zu gewöhnen. Durch Baskerville jedoch war das nicht mehr möglich und Johns Körper hatte vollkommen die Überhand gewonnen – und das über Nacht.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte John schließlich leise.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst. Ich habe niemals einen eigenen Omega gewollt und werde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen."

Ein Teil von ihm, der Omegateil, war schmerzhaft getroffen von diesen Worten. Ungewollte, flüsterte er leise immer und immer wieder.

Doch Johns anderer Teil, sein Verstand, war erleichtert. Natürlich mochte Sherlock keinen Omega. Sherlock hatte seine Fälle und war schnell gelangweilt und konnte ihn daher auch nicht verletzten.

Aber was wäre wenn?, flüsterte seine Omegaseite erneut und wütend brachte John sie zum Schweigen. Keine Alphas, war es nicht das was er wollte, als er dem Militär beigetreten und die Medikamente eingenommen hatte?

„Gut.", sagte John schließlich und stand langsam auf. Dann lief er in sein Schlafzimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er dort, gestört nur durch die Klänge der Violine, wenn Sherlock begann zu spielen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte John sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er zuversichtlich war, dass er nicht erneut von Erinnerungen und Subspace übernommen werden würde.

Die folgende Woche war lange, es gab keinen neuen Fall, Sherlock wurde unruhig. Immer öfter schnappte er John Befehle zu. „Bring mir Tee." „Mach etwas gegen meine Langeweile." „Die Milch ist aus. Hol neue."

John begrüßte die Befehle mit offenen Armen.

Er war ein Omega ohne Alpha, doch ohne Alpha fühlte er sich nutzlos, orientierungslos. Sherlocks Befehle gaben ihm zumindest für kurze Zeit Halt in einer Welt, in der sich für ihn alles außer Kontrolle anfühlte. Er hatte gedacht das alles alleine überstehen zu können, doch langsam begann er zu zweifeln. Die Unsicherheit war sein ständiger Begleiter geworden.

Tat er das Richtige? Wer würde sagen, dass es richtig war? Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er tun was er tun sollte? Sollte er überhaupt etwas tun? Die Kontrolle verließ ihn immer mehr und mehr.

Nach weiteren drei Tagen brach John zusammen. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Was? Wo? Wer? Wie? Wann? Wieso half ihm niemand?

Sherlock war nicht da, wusste sein Verstand, doch seine Omegaseite hatte ihn vollkommen eingenommen.

Wo war der Alpha nach dem es in der gesamten Wohnung roch? Hatte er ihn vertrieben? War er nicht gut genug gewesen? Hatte der Alpha ihn nicht sogar verstoßen?

„Ich habe niemals einen eigenen Omega gewollt und werde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen." Dröhnten noch immer die Worte des Alphas durch seinen Kopf.

Er war unwürdig, ungewollte und nutzlos. Wer konnte es Sherlock schon verübeln. Ein Alpha wie er, der überall Erlösung finden konnte und der sich vollkommen auf Fälle konzentrieren musste, dessen brillanter Verstand keine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte…

Was zur Hölle sollte jemand wie er schon mit einem Omega wie John anfangen? Ein Omega der sich nach Nähe sehnte, der verkrüppelt war, der Fürsorge benötigte, der Traumatisiert war.

Wer wollte überhaupt einen solchen Omega?

Plötzlich spürte er die vertraute Wärme, eine Wärme, die er nur ein Mal kurz hatte Spüren dürfen und von der er seit dem träumte, in seinem Nacken.

Unwillkürlich entspannte sich sein Körper und sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, gab seinen verletzlichen Nacken preis.

Dann rollte eine massive Alpha-Aura über ihn hinweg und seine Augen schlossen sich von einem tiefen Seufzen begleitet, als er erneut in den Subspace glitt. Die letzte Frage seines Verstandes, wie es Sherlock nur schaffte ihn mit nur einem Berührung hinabzuziegen, während er Ketten und Peitschen und Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz benötigt hatte, bis John sich nicht mehr hatte in der Wirklichkeit halten können.

„Beruhige dich.", drang die tiefe Alphastimme zu ihm durch – und genau das tat John.

„Komm.", kam das Komando und John erwartete sich alleine auf die Füße kämpfen zu müssen, so wie immer. Stattdessen wurde seine Hand von einer starken anderen ergriffen und der Druck in seinem Nacken festigte sich.

Währen die eine Hand ihm aufhalf, führte die in seinem Nacken ihn.

Dann wurde er aus seinem Zimmer, auf dessen Boden er zusammengebrochen war, geführt, hinunter in das Wohnzimmer. Doch statt John erneut in seinen Sessel zu setzten, nahm Sherlock selbst darin platz.

„Knie.", befahl der Alpha scharf und bevor John wusste was er tat, kamen seine Knie hart auf dem Boden auf.

"Doch nicht so schnell, du Idiot!", erboste sich Sherlock aufgebracht über Johns Gedankenlosigkeit für seine eigene Gesundheit.

John entstieg ein Wimmern. Nicht einmal richtig hinknien konnte er sich. Nich einmal die einfachste Position für einen Omega konnte er einnehmen. Was war er?

„Hör auf zu denken, John. Dazu bist du im Moment offensichtlich nicht in der Lage."

Hilflos wollte John gehorchen, doch es ging nicht, es ging nicht, es ging nicht…

Eine Hand in seinen Haaren brachte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab. Sherlocks lange Finger begannen durch seine Haare zu streichen, fuhren hinab zu seinem Nacken und fanden die empfindlichste Stelle wo der Nacken in den Kopf überging.

Mit festen Kreisen massierten ihn die langen Finger dort und unwillkürlich entspannte sich John.

Die Hand fuhr erneut zu seinem Hinterkopf und plötzlich wurde Johns Kopf nach vorne gedrückt, bis sein Kopf an Sherlocks Bein lehnte. Dann strich die Hand weiter durch seine Haare.

Als nach mehreren Minuten nichts weiter passierte, entspannte John sich erneut, immer weiter, bis er mit geschlossenen Augen an Sherlocks Bein gelehnt, auf dem Boden kniend vor sich hindöste.

Sein Kopf war wunderbar leer. Keine Zweifel, keine Angst oder Unsicherheit, nur das Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Richtigkeit.

Gott, fühlte sich so der Subspace immer für andere an? Kein Wunder, dass sie alles für ihre Alphas taten, nur um diesen Zustand zu erreichen.

John wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er begann aus dem Subspace wieder aufzutauchen. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass er noch immer in Sherlocks Alpha-Aura eingehüllt war, was ihn mehr beruhigte als es sollte.

Als er schließlich zu Sherlock aufblickte, so unauffällig wie möglich, um der Hand auf seinem Kopf keine Gründe zu geben mit ihrer Tätigkeit aufzuhören, schien der konsultierende Detektiv tief in einem Buch versunken zu sein. Doch als John die Agen wieder schließen wollte, begann Sherlock zu sprechen.

„Wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt?"

John spürte wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. Natürlich würde Sherlock bemerken, wenn John wieder auftauchte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen in welch erbärmlichen Zustand der Alpha in vorgefunden hatte.

Unbewusst drückte er seinen Kopf stärker an Sherlocks Bein und versuchte sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben.

Die Hand in seinen Haaren griff plötzlich zu und zog seinen Kopf zurück, so dass John zu Sherlock aufblicken musste, der ihn aus harten Augen ansah.

„Kein Verstecken mehr John.", sagte er ernst. „Wir haben ja gesehen zu was das führt. Etwas später und du hättest dich an deine Pistole erinnert. Wage es ja nicht mir zu wiedersprechen."

Johns Mund, zum Protest geöffnet, klappte zu. Stattdessen entfuhr ihm ein leises Wimmern.

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du nicht zu mir gekommen bist.", fuhr Sherlock fort. „Du hättest wissen sollen, dass ich dir zumindest so weit helfen kann, dass du nicht in die Depressionen verfällst, auch wenn du mich nicht als deinen Alpha möchtest."

John schluckte, was ihm schwer fiel. Unerbitterlich hielt Sherlock seinen Kopf nach hinten, so dass sein Hals gestreckt wurde und Schlucken und Reden schwer wurden. Doch John fühlte sich nicht unwohl, er fühlte sich erleichtert.

„Ich…Ich dachte du wolltest keinen Omega?", brachte er schließlich leise und langsam hervor. Die Worte kamen nur schwer zu ihm.

In Sherlocks Augen blitzte Erkenntnis und etwas wie Unglaube auf, jedoch nicht über John sondern über sich selbst.

„Du Idiot.", wiederholte Sherlock erneut, doch seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so schwarf wie zuvor.

„Ich hatte das gesagt, weil ich deiner Reaktion entnahm, dass du dich nach deiner offensichtlich traumatischen Erfahrung vollkommen von Alphas losgesagt hattest. Ich dachte du wärst ein Omega, der – wie die wenigen anderen ohne Partner – seine Instinkte in einem Freudenhaus oder bei einem Beta befriedigt und es die restliche Zeit schaffen würde die Instinkte zu unterdrücken.

Doch du bist nicht alleine Schuld, Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass du nicht alleine zurecht kommst. Als die Wirkung der Medikamente noch anhielt, hattest du dennoch meine Befehle befolgt, ganz ohne Instinkte.

Du bist niemand der alleine leben kann, John."

Tränen schossen dem Omega in die Augen und als er sah, dass Sherlock eine Antwort erwartete, versuchte er zu nicken. Doch die Hand in seinen Haaren festigte sich warnend und zwang Johns Kopf weiter zurück.

Eine verbale Antwort also.

„Ja, Sherlock. Du hast mit allem Recht. Mit allem."

„Wieso also bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, als du bemerkt hast, dass du alleine nicht zurecht kommst? Doch sicher nicht wegen diesem einen Satz. Dir muss doch klar sein, dass du imemr die Ausnahme bildest John."

Stumm schaute John Sherlock an. Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab, über seinen gestreckten Hals.

„Dir ist es nicht bewusst.", seufzte Sherlock. „Ich hoffe du weißt, was ich für dich tue, wenn ich es auf die altmodische Art fragen muss. Wie langweilig."

Verwirrt schaute John den Alpha an.

„Möchtest du mein Omega sein, John?"

„A…aber deine Fälle. Du hasst es abgelenkt zu werden oder Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen. Sherlock, ein Omega wird langweilig, ich…"

Ein scharfer Ruck an seinen Haaren ließ John verstummen.

„John, John, John. Was soll ich nur mit dir tun? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir ein Angebot machen, das ich nicht schon genau durchdacht habe? Du wirst mir wohl vertrauen müssen das Richtige zu tun, nicht wahr John? Doch das ist das Entscheidende. Vertraust du mir, John?"

Vertraute er Sherlock? Mit seinem Leben? Ja. Das wusste er. Doch vertraute er ihm mit seiner Seele? Mit seinem verletzlichsten Selbst? Vertraute er Sherlock für ihn zu sorgen und sich um ihn zu kümmern? Doch tat er das nicht bereits?

„Ja:", flüsterte John, noch ehe er es selbst begriffen hatte. „Ich vertraue dir, Sherlock."

Zufrieden lächelte der Alpha und lockerte seinen Griff. Erlaubte es John seinen Kopf erneut an sein Bein zu lehnen.


	2. Take my Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier kommt das zweite Kapitel^^
> 
> Vielen Dank an JohnWatson221B für das wundervolle Kommi!

Take my Fall

„Sherlock! Sherlock sind sie da? Ich benötige ihre Hilfe in-“ Sprachlos blieb Lestrade im Türrahmen der Wohnung stehen und starrte auf das Bild, welches sich ihm bot.

Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel, die Beine ausgestreckt und an den Knöcheln überkreuzt. Wie immer trug er einen Anzug und ein Hemd, das Jackett geöffnet, die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes ungeknöpft. Lestrade nahm immer an, dass er das tat um den Alphageruch, der von seinem Hals aus ging, nicht zu behindern – fragen würde er jedoch nicht. Er hatte Sherlock noch nie wütend gesehen und auch nicht das Verlangen danach ihn jemals so zu erleben. Was er von seinem Alpha über Sherlock in einem solchen Zustand erfahren hatte reichte vollkommen.

Sein Alpha gehörte gehörte mit zur Spitze, seine Aura zwang selbst andere Alphas in die Knie, wenn er es darauf anlegte, doch er hatte zugegeben, dass er nur einmal Sherlock tatsächlich wütend, nein, rasend auf sich gemacht hatte. Sie waren Jugendliche gewesen und Mycroft hatte Sherlock tatsächlicher weise so gereizt, bis Sherlock einem Aurenkampf zugestimmt hatte. Mycroft hatte den Kampf verloren und war unter Sherlocks Präsenz zu Boden gezwungen worden. Was jedoch tatsächlich furchterregend gewesen war, war dass Sherlock nicht geprahlt hatte, Mycroft nicht länger als nötig zu Boden hielt, wie es andere Alphas in der gleichen Position getan hätten. Sherlock hatte seinem Bruder nur einen eiskalten Blickgeschenkt, sich von ihm abgewandt und war gegangen. Seitdem jedoch war die Beziehung der Beiden geschädigt.

Lestrade hate sich seither bemüht Sherlock nicht wütend zu machen. Sicher, der konsultierende Detektiv war frustriert und manchmal auch ungemütlich, doch nie wirklich sauer – nie so sehr, dass seine Alpha-Aura außer Kontrolle geriet.

Doch all diese Jahre die Lestrade mit Sherlock verbracht hatte, konnten ihn nicht auf diesen Anblick verbreiten. Sherlock hatte nie das geringste Zeichen gegeben, dass er einen Partner auch nur tolerieren würde. Nun also John eben ihm auf einem Kissen, offensichtlich im Subspace versunken und Sherlocks Streicheleinheiten genießend, vorzufinden war doch etwas schockierend.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich gut bin Lestrade, aber auch ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Also sagen Sie mir endlich wobei sie, mal wieder, meine Hilfebenötigen bevor ich Sie bitten muss zu gehen und John nicht aus seinem Subspace zu holen. Ich hatte genug Arbeit in nach dem heutigen Nachtterror hinein zu befördern.“

Aus stechenden Augen schaute Sherlock Lestrade an und der Inspektor spürte wie seine Betainstinke sich regten und Sherlock als den Alpha, der er war, registrierten.

Dennoch hielt Lestrade dem Blick stand. Er war in der Polizeieinheit nicht so weit gekommen, weil er sich von Alphas, die nicht einmal seine Bündnispartner waren, unterwerfen lassen hatte. Dennoch musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass das Bündnis, das er mit Mycroft teilte, durchaus hilfreich war. Ein Bündnis reduzierte die Aura anderer Alphas und Betas auf die Hälfte, außer die des Partners natürlich.

„Ein Mann wurde tot aufgefunden, in der Northumberland Street. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe.“

Sherlock schien einen Augenblick lang tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, ob er den Fall annahm und Lestrade hoffte, dass der Fall ihm nicht zu langweilig war. Er könnte wirklich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen.

Glücklicherweise jedoch stimmte Sherlock zu.

„Und nun, machen Sie das Sie hier raus kommen, Inspektor. John und ich werden Ihnen in Kürze folgen.“

Verständnisvoll trat Lestrade den Rückzug an. Alphas holten ihre Omegas nicht gerne in Gesellschaft aus dem Subspace. Der Vorgang war intensiv und intim. Zudem war der Omega oft verunsichert, wenn er im Beisein anderer Leuten auftauchte, die nicht sein Alpha waren.

 

Seit John Sherlocks Angebot zugestimmt hatte waren zwei Wochen vergangen. In diesen zwei Wochen war nichts sexuelles passiert. Sherlock erlaubte es John sich langsam mit seinen Instinkten zurecht zu finden und John war sich sicher, dass der Alpha sehr genau wusste, was mit ihm passiert war. Er versetzte John sehr oft in den Subspace, als wolle er ihn daran gewöhnen und ihm zeigen, dass das Aufwachen nichts grausames war.

John, der zuvor immer nur in Einsamkeit und mit schmerzenden Wunden aufgetaucht war, der sich immer benutzt gefühlt hatte, genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit und begann auch den Subspace als etwas positives zu sehen. Nach dem fünften Subspace (innerhalb drei Tage), begann er die Angst davor zu verlieren und nach dem siebten Mal war er vollkommen entspannt. Sherlock sorgte dafür, dass er niemals alleine aufwachte.

Was John jedoch vor allem schätzte, war Sherlocks Fähigkeit ihn scheinbar mühelos und jederzeit untertauchen lassen zu können.

Er hatte zwar selbst nicht viel Erfahrung mit verschiedenen Alphas und deren Fähigkeiten was den Subspace anging, so hatte er dennoch mit anderen geredet. Wenn die meisten Alphas ihre Omegas in den Subspace versetzten, benötigten sie häufig ein bestimmtes Ritual, mit dem die Omegas den Subspace verbanden und fast immer Sex.

Sherlock benötigte nichts davon. Wenn er John in den Subspace versetzten wollte, dann tat er da auch, egal in welcher Situation.

John würde nie den Morgen vor drei Tagen vergessen. Er war gerade dabei gewesen sich einen Tee vorzubereiten, als plötzlich Sherlocks Alpha-Aura über ihn hinwegrollte, Sherlock ihn herumdrehte, ihn dazu zwang in die Augen zu schauen und schon hatte John gespürt, wie seine Omegaseite die Überhand gewann.

Für diese Fähigkeit Sherlocks war John vor allem dann dankbar, wenn er nachts von Terror geplagt aufwachte. Er hatte keine Albträume, ihn verfolgte der Nachtterror. Ein Nachtterror war die schlimmere Stufe von Alptraum. Sie versetzten ihn in einen panische Zustand welcher dazu führen konnte das er wegen Luftmangels das Bewusstsein verlor. Selbst nach dem Aufwachen war er noch immer in dem Terror gefangen. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal damit beruhigen, dass es nur Träume waren. Illusionen, die sein Verstand herauf beschwor. Alles was ihn nachts verfolgte war wirklich geschehen, es waren Erinnerungen. Als er diese Nacht aus solch einem Terror erwachte, war Sherlock bereits an seiner Seite und statt zuzulassen, dass er in seiner Panik weiter verfiel, hatte Sherlock John an den Schulter zurück ins Bett gedrückt, ein Bein über seine Hüften geschwungen, so dass er nun auf seinem Becken saß, und ihn so auf dem Bett fixiert. Dann hatte er ihn einfach nur angeschaut, bis John in den Subspace versunken war.

Doch in diesen letzten zwei Wochen hatte John gefühlt, wie sein Körper sich immer mehr an die neuen Umstände gewöhnte. Er war nicht mehr so verängstigt, das Gefühl der Leere hatte nachgelassen (wobei das wohl eher mit Sherlock zusammen hing) und er fühlte, wie er wieder mehr zu den Mann wurde, der er vor dem Absetzen der Medikamente war. Sein Selbstbewusstsein kehre zurück und John fühlte sich besser als er sich jemals gefühlt hatte.  
Als er nun also von einem scharfen „John!“ aus dem Subspace geholt wurde, schaute er seinen Alpha erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, Sherlock?“

„Lestrade war gerade hier, wir haben einen neuen Fall.“

John spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Lestrade war hier gewesen? Während er im Subspace, zu Sherlocks Füßen gekniet hatte? Wieso hatte Sherlock ihn nicht in dem Moment wieder geweckt, als er den Mann die Haustür hatte hereinkommen hören? Und John wusste, dass Sherlock es gehört hatte. Das hätte ihm ein paar Sekunden Zeit gegeben, sich zu orientieren und er hätte aufstehen können. Wer wusste wie lange Lestrade da gewesen war?

„Warum hast du mich nicht vorher zurück geholt?“, fragte er also anschuldigend und Sherlock fuhr zu ihm herum, der blaue Schal, den er sich hatte umbinden, wollen hing lose um seinen Hals.

„Bitte?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Als Lestrade kam, wieso hast du mich nicht früher zurück geholt?“

„Wieso hätte ich das tun sollen? Du hast die Auszeit gebraucht, deine Mentalität musste sich erholen und ich habe ihr diese Chance gelassen. Wenn es ein Fall gewesen wäre, den ich abgelehnt hätte, hätte ich dich umsonst zurück geholt.“

„Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden, was umsonst ist und was nicht. Mein Gott Sherlock, Lestrade hat mich am Boden knien gesehen, zu deinen Füßen, wenn ich mich nicht irre – und ich will gar nicht wissen wie ich ausgesehen haben muss!“, explodierte John.

„Ich habe nicht zu entscheiden, was umsonst ist und was nicht?“, fragte Sherlock plötzlich gefährlich leise und war nahe an John heran getreten. „Du vertraust mir, deinem Alpha, also nicht, zu wissen was und wann du etwas brauchst?“

„Du missverstehst mich Sherlock. Ich bin nicht nur dein Omega, ich bin auch ein Mensch und in der Gegenwart anderer Menschen zu knien ist unangenehm für mich.“

„Du hast zu viel Zeit in der Armee verbracht, John. Zu viel Zeit von Menschen umgeben, die ihre Instinkte unterdrückt haben und ohne die von unserer Biologie vorgesehenen Rangordnung gelebt haben.“

„Das mag sein, aber ich bin mehr als meine Biologie. Sicher verstehst doch zumindest du das. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du dich von deinem Körper leiten lässt.“

„Du hast Recht, das tue ich tatsächlich nicht. Oder zumindest tat ich es nicht bis ich dich kennenlernte. Und auch wenn meine Alphainstinkte nicht in jeder Sekunde danach verlangen würden für dich zu sorgen, so weiß ich auch als dein Freund, dass das was du brauchst nicht das Zusammenleben zweier Menschen, sondern das Miteinander eines Alphas und Omega brauchst. John, nur weil du dich an deine Instinkte gewöhnst, heißt das nicht, dass du sie nun wieder unterdrücken kannst. Nicht nur ist es so gut wie unmöglich ohne medikamentöse Hilfe, es würde dich miserabel machen.“

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich bin der Omega von uns beiden. Nicht du Sherlock.“

„Und da kommen wir doch auf den Kern des Problems, nicht wahr? Ein Omega, ein unterlegener Part. Das ist es, was dir die Leute immer gesagt haben, nicht? Was du nicht zu verstehen scheinst ist, dass es keinen unterlegenen Part in einer Alpha und Omega Beziehung gibt. So sehr der Omega den Alpha braucht, so sehr benötigt der Alpha auch einen Omega. Es ist nur eine Laune der Natur, die bestimmt hat, dass die Alphas die Dominaten der Beziehung sind.“

Ungläubig starrte John Sherlock an. Sherlock, der Alpha, der nicht auf andere angewiesen war wie es die Omegas waren. Der nicht das Verlangen fühlte jemand anderes zufrieden zustellen, nur um sich selbst zufrieden fühlen zu können.

Sherlock seufzte tief.

„John, es lag nicht in meinem Interesse, dich vor Lestrade zu erniedrigen. Was ich vorhin damit meinte, als ich sagte, dass du zu lange der Armee angehört hast, ist dass es vollkommen normal ist Alphas und Omegas, die sich in einer Beziehung befinden in solch einer Situation vorzufinden. Wenn sie im Schutz ihres Heimes sind, dann sowieso und nicht wenige zeigen diesen Teil ihrer Beziehung auch in der Öffentlichkeit.“

John wurde blass. In der Öffentlichkeit? Derartige Verwundbarkeit in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, sicher würde das Sherlock von ihm nicht Verlangen… oder?

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber John, wenn ich außerhalb unserer Wohnung bin, bin ich meistens viel zu beschäftigt, als dass ich dich ruhigen Gewissens alleine lassen könnte, ohne sicher zu gehen, dass nichts mehr vom Subspace übrig ist. Aber ich muss sagen, es ist fast schon ein wenig verletzend, dass du mir nicht zu glauben scheinst, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich für dich sorge. John, du warst ein Soldat. Meinst du wirklich ich wüsste nicht, dass es für dich fast unmöglich ist deine Deckung in Anwesenheit fremder Personen fallen zu lassen? Ich habe nicht vor dich zu erniedrigen oder dir zu schaden, aber hier in der Wohnung werde ich nach dem handeln, was ich glaube, dass es das Richtige ist. Wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst das Richtige zu tun, dann sollten wir das hier schnellstens beenden.“

Bei dem Gedanken diese Beziehung – oder was es auch war – mit Sherlock zu beenden fühlte John, wie sich eine schmerzende Kälte in ihm ausbreitete.

„Nein…Sherlock, ist schon gut, ich vertraue dir.“

Kopfschüttelnd trat Sherlock einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, tust du nicht John. Zumindest noch nicht. Aber du wirst es. Heute Abend werde ich damit beginnen, mir dein Vertrauen zu erarbeiten, wenn du es mir nicht freigeben kannst.“

Bei den letzten Worten schaute Sherlock bedeutungsschwer an Johns Körper auf und ab und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

John spürte einen Schauer, der ihn am ganzen Körper erfasste. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Lust oder Furcht war, doch er wusste eines – er konnte es kaum erwarten. Vor allem wenn Sherlock genau so nahe an ihn heran treten würde, wie er es gerade tat. Der Alpha beugte seinen Mund zu ihm herab und willig hob John den Kopf, wartete begierig auf den Moment, in dem Sherlock mit seinen Lippen Johns berühren und seinen Mund einnehmen würde. Doch Sherlock machte keine Anstalten näher zu kommen und mit einem verlangenden Geräusch krallte John seine Finger in den Mantel des Detektives und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Reckte sich dem Mund, nach dem er sich verzehrte, entgegen. Doch es reichte nicht. Er konnte Sherlocks warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren und die Hände wie sie sich um seine Hüften legen. Doch ein paar Millimeter fehlten, nur ein Hauch welcher ihn von dem sündigen Lippen seines Alphas abhielt.

„Bitte.“, versuchte er Sherlock zu überzeugen ihm entgegen zu kommen. Doch stattdessen hörte er nur ein dunkles Lachen. Dann packten eine Hand seine Hüfte, zwang ihn in der Position, auf Zehenspitzen gestreckt, zu bleiben, während Sherlock scheinbar John nachzugeben schien. Gierig erwartete John den Kuss und ein enttäuschter, verzweifelter Laut drang aus seiner Kehle, als Sherlock seinen Kopf plötzlich zurück zog.

„Bitte.“, wiederholte John flehend, doch Sherlock schaute ihn nur aus dunklen Augen, voller Amüsement an.

Dann spürte er etwas anderes, was ihn erstickt nach Luft schnappen lies.

Sherlocks zweite Hand, die John nicht zwang seine Position beizubehalten, war zu Johns Schritt gewandert und massierte ihn nun durch die Hose hindurch.

Keuchend spürte John, wie er so schnell hart wurde wie noch nie zuvor.

„Sherlock.“, wimmerte er, nicht wissend was er überhaupt wollte.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Sherlock hatte sich vollkommen von John zurückgezogen und ging zielstrebig zur Tür hinaus, seinen Schal bereits in Position gebracht.

Hilflos stolperte John zwei Schritte nach vorne, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand.

„Kommst du John, wir haben einen Fall zu lösen. Lestrade kann schließlich nicht ewig warten.“

Schalte die Stimme aus dem Treppenhaus zu John hinauf und fassungslos starrte John zur Tür.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Der Dreckskerl hatte ihn mit einer Erektion zurück gelassen und mit den Vorstellungen in seinem Kopf für heute Abend würde diese Erektion wohl auch nicht mehr so leicht verschwinden. Um selbst Hand anzulegen oder eine Dusche zu nehmen war keine Zeit und John wusste, wenn er Sherlock nicht folgte würde dieser kommen und ihn holen. Und er fühlte sich doch etwas zu alt um wie ein fünf jähriger Junge aus dem Haus gezogen zu werden.

Wütend und frustriert machte John also einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und fluchte im gleichen Moment. Der Stoff seiner Kleidung rieb an seiner Erektion und erinnerte ihn bei jedem Schritt an Sherlocks Voraussagung. Oh ja, dieser Abend würde sehr interessant werden. Aber zuerst musste er es die Stufen hinunter und zu diesem verdammten Tatort schaffen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel gehts dann auch endlich richtig zur Sache.
> 
> Über Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer :)
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	3. Make me See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das nächste Kapitel ist fertig^^
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim lesen wie ich während des schreibens hatte, doch eine kleine Warnung vorher: Sherlock und John gehen endlich zur Sache aber das ist erst der dritte Lemon den ich jemals geschrieben habe und der erste den ich Online stelle. Ich hoffe also das es nicht all zu sehr auffällt das ich noch nicht viel Erfahrung hab was das schreiben von Lemons angeht und dieser hier euch trotzdem gefällt.

Make me See

 

 

Die Taxifahrt zum Tatort waren die längsten 20 Minuten, die John jemals durchlebt hatte – inklusive Harrys Versuch ich davon zu überzeugen lesbisch zu werden und bei dem sie ihm alle Vorzüge aufgezählt hatte. Als er ihr zu der Zeit versucht hatte zu erklären, dass er biologisch nicht dazu ausgestattet war lesbisch zu werden, hatte sie ihn einfach nur abgewunken und ihm weiter von einer besonders spannenden Nacht mit Clara erzählt. Natürlich war sie zu der Zeit betrunken gewesen und hatte sich am nächsten Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern können. Der damals 15 jährige John hatte ihr für einen Monat nicht mehr in die Augen schauen können.  
Diese Fahrt hatte jedoch nicht das Geringste damit zu tun. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz "nichts", es handelte sich schon um gewisse Anspielungen, jedoch nicht verbaler Art.

Immer wenn Johns Erektion zu schwinden zu begann, würde Sherlock eine Hand auf Johns Knie legen und sie von dort zur Innenseite seines Schenkels wandern lassen. Dann würde er sie in kreisenden Bewegungen hinauf führen, bis John seine Finger in das Sitzpolster krallen musste, die Zähne zusammengepresst und kaum Luft bekam. Doch Sherlock würde ihn nie dort berühren, wo er es tatsächlich benötigte. Er würde hin und her rutschen, sogar der folternden Hand entgegen, doch es brachte nichts. Mit eiserner Entschlossenheit verweigerte Sherlock John jede Art von Erlösung.

John wollte flehen und betteln, er wollte schreien und Sherlock verfluchen und noch viel lieber wollte er ihn verehren. Er wollte zu seinen Füßen sinken, seinen Kopf an Sherlocks Hüfte lehnen und die Hände in dem Stoff seiner Hose vergraben.

Doch er konnte nicht. Er saß in einem Taxi. Er durfte keinen Laut von sich geben, nicht wenn er den Taxifahrer nicht auf ihre Aktivitäten aufmerksam machen wollte.

Doch er konnte nicht mehr. Sherlocks Hand ruhte nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem pulsierenden Glied entfernt. Die Wärme konnte er durch die Hosen spüren und die Art, wie die langen, schlanken Finger Kreise in die empfindliche Haut seiner Schenkel rieben, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben hatte er seine Beine geöffnet, Sherlock mehr Platz geboten.

Er wollte den Alpha anschauen, ihm sein Leid zeigen, doch er wusste, wenn er das täte, würde er sein Flehen nicht mehr zurück halten können. Also starrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in den Fußraum und krallte die Finger noch stärker in die Polster. Wenn er so weiter machte, würden seine Finger den Stoff durchbohren und in das Material darunter eindringen. Und wäre das nicht eine wunderbare Unterhaltung mit dem Fahrer? Er konnte sie geradezu hören.

„Sie haben meinen Sitz zerstört! Wie und weshalb zum Teufel haben sie das getan?“ Und Sherlock würde neben ihm stehen und ihn mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht stumm und herausfordernd anschauen. John würde sich selbst retten können und die Reaktion auf das Geständnis, dass sein Alpha ihn mit einem halben Handjob im Taxi fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte wäre sicherlich…etwas anderes gewesen. Jedoch nichts was John erleben wollte.

John wurde von einem kurzen, stechenden Schmerz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sherlock hatte durch den Jeansstoff seiner Hose die empfindlich Haut seines Innenschenkels zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen genommen, zusammengepresst und mit einer geschickten Bewegung das Handgelenk – und somit die gesamte Hand – gedreht.

„Du warst nicht mehr bei mir, da dachte ich, ich würde dir den Gefallen tun und dich zurückholen.“ Sherlocks stechende Augen schauten John unzufrieden an. John wich dem Blick aus. Natürlich würde es Sherlock nicht gefallen, wenn er unter seiner Aufmerksamkeit abdriftete. Andererseits war auch John nicht vollkommen glücklich mit der Situation. Sein Penis schmerzte schon, so hart war er.

Dann kamen sie endlich an. Während Sherlock bereits aus dem Taxi sprang, musste John tief Luft holen und war zum ersten Mal dankbar dafür, dass Sherlock nie an das Bezahlen dachte. Das würde ihm wenigstens etwas Zeit verschaffen sich zu beruhigen. Vor allem da er in wenigen Augenblicken einen Tatort betreten würde.

Das schien es zu sein was John gebrauch hatte. Seine Erektion verschwand, doch er blieb trotz allem ungewöhnlich empfindlich – die Nerven seines Penis waren noch immer gereizt.

Der Tatort war umstellt von Menschen, die von fünf Polizisten zurückgehalten wurden. Zuerst konnte John Sherlock nicht sehen, als er jedoch an einem der Polizisten vorbei ging (sie kannten ihn mittlerweile und versuchten nicht mehr ihn von der Szene fern zu halten) sah er den Alpha auf dem Boden knien, neben der Leiche einer jungen Frau.

John sah sich um und entdeckte Lestrade weiter hinten stehen, den Blick auf Sherlock gerichtet. Entschlossen sich zu ihm zu gesellen und Sherlock nicht im Weg zu stehen setzte John sich in Bewegung. Doch er kam nicht weit. Plötzlich standen Donovan und Anderson vor ihm. Beide hatten ungläubige, aber auch interessierte Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Kann ich euch helfen?“, fragte John höflich, wie er es immer war.

„Ein Omega, du bist ein Omega?“, fragte Donovan ungläubig und ihre Augen wanderten seinen Körper entlang. Nun, da seine Sinne zurück waren, nahm John den Alpha Geruch, der von ihr ausging, noch stärker wahr, doch im Vergleich zu Sherlock hätte sie genauso gut ein Beta sein können, so wie Anderson.

„Ist das ein Problem?“ Johns Stimme nahm einen defensiven Tonfall an und seine Schultern spannten sich an. Unbewusst richtete er sich auf, erschien größer als er eigentlich war, so wie er es im Militär gelernt hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du auf deinen Tonfall achten, Omega.“, zischte Anderson höhnisch, seine Augen voller Abscheu.

„Ich wüsste nicht was an meinem Tonfall auszusetzen ist.“

„Dann hat der Freak scheinbar noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich. Du gehörst doch dem Freak, oder etwa nicht? Ich bin mir sicher du lässt dich von ihm vögeln. Obwohl…kann er das überhaupt? Kann er dich zufrieden stellen?“

John war sprachlos. Was zum Teufel war in die beiden gefahren? Donovans Worte schmerzten tatsächlich ein wenig und zugleich machten sie ihn so wütend wie es selten zuvor etwas geschafft hatte.

„Ich gehöre niemandem. Ich weiß nicht, was mit euch beiden los ist, aber ich würde euch raten damit aufzuhören, bevor ich die Beherrschung verliere.“, knirschte der Armeearzt wütend.

„Was willst du denn schon dagegen tun, John? Du bist ein Omega.“, lachte Donovan amüsiert. „Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt auf die Knie zwingen und niemand könnte mich daran hindern, mein Recht als Alpha zu vollziehen, einen Omega in seine natürliche Position zu bringen. Und das ist doch deine natürliche Position. Sag, wie oft hast du schon für Sherlock knien müssen und ihn mit deinem kleinen, hübschen Mund befriedigt? Ich bin mir sicher, du liebst es, so wie jeder Omega-“

„Donovan, was zum Teufel denkst du, was du gerade mit meinem Omega tust?“, unterbrach eine bedrohliche Stimme sie. Sherlock war hinter den beiden Polizisten aufgetaucht und die Alpha und der Beta wirbelten überrascht herum. John selbst konnte nichts sagen. So hatte er Sherlock noch nie gesehen.

Die sonst so grauen Augen hatten sich fast zu einem tiefen Schwarz verdunkelt. Seine Stimme war ein dunkles Knurren und er hatte eine solche Körperhaltung, die John dazu verleitete, sich vor ihm beugen zu wollen. Doch nicht hier, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

„Komm her John.“, sprach die dunkle Stimme und ehe es sich der Omega versah, hatte sein Körper sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt. Kaum dass er in Reichweite war, packte Sherlock ihn und zog ihn hinter sich.

„Sherlock…es ist-“

„Sei still.“

Johns Mund klappte zu und mit geweiteten Augen schaute er zu, wie Sherlock die anderen beiden fixierte.

„Ihr wagt es meinen Omega auch nur anzusehen?“, knurrte er wütend.

„Dein Omega? Er ist nicht markiert.“, schnaubte Donovan, doch ihr war anzusehen, dass sie versuchte mutiger auszusehen als sie es tatsächlich war.

„Das gibt euch kein Recht dazu ihn auch nur anzusehen!“, brüllte das Genie und John zuckte zusammen.

„Aber wenn ihr unbedingt jemanden knien sehen wollt, wieso dann nicht euch beide. Und um sicher zu gehen, dass euch das zufrieden stellt, warum bring ich nicht den ganzen Platz auf die Knie?“

John krallte eine Hand in Sherlocks Mantel. Er wusste nicht, ob Sherlock wirklich die Macht dazu hatte alle in der Umgebung knien zu lassen, doch Sherlock log nicht. Wenn er dachte etwas tun zu können, dann konnte er das meistens auch. Dennoch hatte John kein Verlangen danach mit allen anderen auf dem Boden zu landen. Der Alpha jedoch schien die Hand an seinem Mantel gar nicht zu registrieren.

Wie eine gigantische Welle überrollte Sherlocks Aura alle in der Umgebung und die Omegas fielen haltlos zu Boden. Die Betas konnten sich noch etwas sanfter zu Boden gleiten lassen und die drei anwesenden Alphas kämpften verbissen darum stehen zu bleiben. Donovan ging als erstes zu Boden, die anderen beiden knieten kurz nach ihr.

John starrte ungläubig zu Sherlock. Irgendwie hatte der Detektiv es geschafft seine Aura so zu manipulieren, dass John nicht zu Boden gezwungen wurde.

„Wie gefällt dir der Anblick John?“, grollte Sherlock.

Wie Sherlock es prophezeit hatte knieten alle Polizisten. Selbst Lestrade konnte er knien sehen, einen wütenden und dich resignierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Auch die neugierigen Beobachter des Tatorts befanden sich am Boden.

John wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Einerseits fühlte er sich auf eine merkwürdige Weise zufrieden all die Leute, die seinen Omegastatus erkannt und deswegen auf ihn herab geschaut hatten, kniend zu sehen. Andererseits fühlte es sich grundlegend falsch an. Er beschloss die Zufriedenheit zu genießen. Er glaubte nicht, dass sich ihm je wieder ein solcher Anblick bieten würde. Niemand kniete vor einem Omega.

Sherlock wirbelte zu Lestrade herum.

„Die Frau wurde von ihrem Betaliebhaber getötet. Er hat es nicht ertragen, dass sie nicht ihren Alpha für ihn verlassen hat und beschlossen, dass wenn er sie nicht haben kann, sie niemand haben sollte.“ Sherlock schnaubte. „Ihn zu finden überlass ich ihnen. Sollen Sie einmal ihren eigenen Job erledigen, ich werde es sicherlich nicht tun, nicht nach dieser Behandlung, die John soeben erfahren hat. Ich würde ihnen raten eine Entschuldigung von Anderson und Donovan zu besorgen, bevor sie das nächste Mal meine Hilfe benötigen. Und beten Sie, dass John sie annimmt.“

Damit legte Sherlock John eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter und führte ihn zwischen den knienden Menschen vorbei in Richtung Straße, wo er ein Taxi rufen würde.

„Sherlock-“

„Nicht jetzt John oder ich werde dich hier auf offener Straße nehmen, wo es jeder sehen kann.“, knurrte Der Alpha und seine Schritte wurden länger. John stolperte fast, als er versuchte mitzuhalten. Zugleich spürte er, wie seine Erektion interessiert zuckte bei dem Gedanken von Sherlock genommen zu werden, wo jeder sehen konnte wie der Alpha ihn in Besitz nahm. Doch John wusste, dass wenn es ein Tabu für ihn gab, dann Sex in der Öffentlichkeit – und er würde sicherstellen, dass auch Sherlock das wusste.

Also ging er stumm neben Sherlock her und spürte wie sich seine Erregung von Schritt zu Schritt steigerte.

Die Taxifahrt verging wie im Flug. Beide wechselten kein einziges Wort miteinander. Sie berührten sich nicht einmal und dennoch war die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen fast schon greifbar.

Sherlock stürmte zur Haustür, schmiss sie auf und zog John geradezu die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf.

John konnte gerade noch die Tür hinter sich schließen, bevor er herumgewirbelt und gegen sie gedrückt wurde. Ein besitzergreifender Mund legte sich auf seinen und eine fordernde Zunge verlangte Einlass.

Mit einem begierenden Stöhnen gewährte John ihm diesen und öffnete den Mund. Sherlock drang sofort ein, erkundete den Mund mit der selben Intensität, mit welcher er sonst nur Tatorte erkundete.

Er fuhr jeden Zahn nach und als John ihn zu einem Kampf um die Dominanz auffordern wollte (sein früherer Alpha hatte immer darauf bestanden und Johns hoffnungslose Kämpfe geliebt) wurde er mit einer rücksichtslosen Mundbewegung Sherlocks zurückgedrängt und eine Hand legte sich warnend in seinen Nacken.

Sherlock wollte nicht unterbrochen werden, er wollte alles von John kennen lernen, ihn erforschen und in seinem Gedächtnis speichern.

Als er zufrieden mit der Erkundung des Omega Mundes war, trat er einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete zufrieden, wie John nach Luft schnappte.

Begierig wollte John ihm folgen, doch mit einer Hand drückte Sherlock ihn wieder an die Wand.

„Ausziehen.“

„Was?“ Verwirrt schaute John ihn an.

„Du sollst dich ausziehen. Sofort!“, knurrte der Alpha und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ungläubig starrte der Omega ihn an, doch als Sherlocks Blick sich von abwartend zu ungeduldig umwandelte wurde ihm bewusst, dass Sherlock den Befehl genau so meinte, wie er ihn sagte.

„Schneller John, oder ich verspreche dir, dass du diese Kleider die ganze Nacht trägst und ich dich kein einziges Mal tatsächlich berühren werde, während ich dich durch die Hose reibe bis du kommst. Und ich werde dich immer und immer wieder kommen lassen, bis es aussieht, als hättest du deine Blase nicht unter Kontrolle.“, versprach Sherlock bedrohlich und Johns Herz stockte für einen Augenblick.

Dann riss er sich praktisch den Pullover vom Leib, das Hemd darunter folgte, während er sich zugleich die Schuhe abstreifte.

Einen Augenblick dachte er darüber nach sich langsamer zu entkleiden, Sherlock zu quälen, doch er konnte nicht noch länger warten. Seine Erektion drückte bereits gegen den Stoff seinr Hose und verlangte danach von ihr befreit zu werden.

Den Oberkörper entblößt machten sich Johns zitternde Hände an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen, doch seine Hände glitten immer und wieder von der Gürtelschnalle ab. Erst nach dem vierten Versuch schaffte er es ihn zu öffnen.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Sherlock verriet John, dass der Alpha Johns verzweifeltes Herunterreißen seiner Kleidung genoss. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Grinsen, die scharfen Augen beobachteten intensiv jede von Johns Bewegungen, nahmen jedes Zittern, jeden schnellen Atemzug wahr und John fühlte, wie ihm diese Aufmerksamkeit, die Sherlock sonst nur Serienmördern entgegen brachte, anturnte und sein Glied noch härter wurde, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war.

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr dem Omega, als er beim Öffnen des Reisverschlusses seine Erektion streifte und Lust ihn wie ein Blitzschlag durchfuhr.

Dann konnte er endlich die Hose mitsamt den Boxershorts, die er darunter trug, über die Hüften streifen und seine Erektion wurde befreit.

Seine anfängliche Scham war von der Lust vertrieben worden und er war fast schon erleichtert darüber entblößt vor Sherlock zu stehen, gespannt was der Alpha wohl noch mit ihm vor hatte.

Ein tiefer, zufriedener Laut entfuhr Sherlock, fast schon ein dunkles Schnurren.

„Geh fünf Schritte nach vorne.“, befahl der Alpha und John schluckte.

Seine Beine fühlten sich weich an und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch nur einen Schritt würde gehen können. Dennoch wagte er es, denn wenn er sich eines sicher war, dann dass Sherlock ihn nicht ein zweites Mal warnen würde, wenn John seinen Befehlen nicht prompt folgte.

Zittern sog John die Luft ein. Der erste Schritt war geschafft. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper in Flammen stand und Sherlock berührte ihn noch nicht einmal. Er stand einfach nur da, John beobachtend, mit diesem verdammten Grinsen in seinem unerlaubt gut aussehendem Gesicht.

Als er endlich den letzten Schritt geschafft hatte und nun mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock stand, blieb er gespannt wartend stehen.

Eine Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Lautlos war Sherlock an ihn heran getreten und ließ nun seine Hand forschend über Johns Rücken gleiten. Als er bei der Narbe der Schusswunde ankam hielt John die Luft an. Phantomschmerzen durchzuckten sein Schulter und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich.

John wollte wegtreten. Sherlock konnte ihn überall berühren, sollte ihn überall berühren, nur nicht an dieser Schulter an dieser furchtbaren Narbe.

John wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Panik wollte sich in ihm ausbreiten – doch das war Sherlock, sein Alpha. Er würde ihm nicht auf diese Weise Schaden zufügen. Sicherlich würde er nicht diesen Albtraum, den seine Schulter symbolisierte, gegen ihn verwenden.

Tief durchatmend versuchte John sich zu entspannen und wurde sogleich mit einer Hand, die sich von hinten um ihn legte und sanft über seine Nippel strich, belohnt.

Dann wanderten die Hände weiter, seine Seiten entlang, über seinen Rücken, die Wirbelsäule hinab, bis sie auf seinen Hüften landeten.

Der Omega konnte nicht anders als seine Hüften nach hinten zu schieben und hadelte sich sogleich einen Klaps auf den Po ein.

„Lass das John. Ich bin dabei mich mit deinem Körper vertraut zu machen und ihn mir einzuprägen, also bleib bewegungslos stehen, bis ich etwas anderes sage.“

Ein enttäuschtes Wimmern verließ Johns Kehle, doch er hielt seine Hüften still. Der Klaps hatte eine angenehme Wärme hinterlassen und seinem bereits harten Penis ein interessiertes Zucken entlockt. Der ehemalige Soldat war froh, dass Sherlock hinter ihm stand (nicht, dass er auch nur für eine Sekunde zu hoffen wagte, dass der Alpha seine Reaktion nicht wahrgenommen hätte) denn so konnte er sich zumindest einbilden, dass der Klaps ihn nicht angeregt und Sherlock es nicht gesehen hatte.

Die eleganten Hände fuhren nun über seinen Hintern und ein Finger glitt über die feine Linie, die seine Pobacken voneinander trennte, doch er drängte sich nicht dazwischen.

„Sherlock…“, hauchte John flehentlich, doch der Alpha ignorierte ihn, tastete zu der Stelle weiter, wo seine Beine begannen, fuhr zwischen sie direkt zu der Stelle, wo seine Hoden begannen und übte etwas Druck aus.

John knickten die Beine weg und hätte Sherlock nicht blitzschnell einen Arm um seine Hüften geschlungen, wäre er zu Boden gegangen.

Seine Prostata, informierte ihn der Teil seiner Verstandes, der sich daran erinnern konnte, dass John ein Arzt war. Sherlock hatte seine Prostata von außen gefunden und drückte dagegen, trieb John fast in den Wahnsinn damit.

Ein tiefes Lachen ertönte neben seinem Ohr, als Sherlock den Kopf so beugte, dass er sein Kinn auf Johns Schulter ablegen konnte. „Dieses eine Mal werde ich dir deinen Ungehorsam durchgehen lassen, aber das war das erste und letzte Mal, John.“

John wollte schreien und Sherlock dazu bringen einzusehen, dass er nicht die nötige Selbstkontrolle hatte um diesen Befehl, sich nicht zu bewegen, Folge leisten zu können.

Seine Beine jedoch gewannen wieder an Kraft und trugen sein Gewicht erneut, nachdem Sherlock ihn aus seinem Griff entlassen hatte. Die Hand des Alphas begann Johns Schenkelinnenseite Richtung Knie hinab zu fahren.

Zitternd atmend versuchte John ruhig zu bleiben, doch als Sherlocks Hände eine Stelle in Johns Kniekehle fanden zuckte er zusammen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er eine erogene Zone in den Kniekehlen hatte?

Nun jedoch erkannte John, was Sherlock genau tat. Er untersuchte John nach diesen Stellen und der Omega war sich sicher, dass er ihn damit in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Ein flehender Laut entfuhr ihm bei dieser Erkenntnis und erneut antwortete Sherlock mit einem dunklen Lachen, zufrieden darüber, dass John sein Vorhaben erkannt hatte.

Die geschickten Hände glitten erneut nach oben, verweilten erneut auf seinem Po. Doch diesmal zwang Sherlock die Backen geschickt auseinander und John war absolut beschämt und zugleich erregt als er feststellte, dass Sherlock seine intimste Stelle genaustens betrachtete.

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Sherlock untersuchte seinen Körper auf Stellen, die John Lust bereiteten, anstatt John zu lehren, wie der Omega am besten Sherlock Lust bereitete. Dann fuhr ein Finger den Spalt entlang und dieses Mal streifte er auch über die kleine Öffnung.

John konnte den leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Gott, es war so viele Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal an dieser Stelle berührt worden war.

Sherlock umtastete mit zwei Fingern den Schließmuskel, massierte ihn schon fast und John musste seine Finger in seine eigenen Hüften krallen. Er wollte sich bewegen, sich an diesen Fingern, an diesem Körper hinter ihm reiben, doch er drufte nicht und es war nicht genug und zugleich zuviel und…

Die Hand strich weiter nach oben.

John schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

Als Sherlocks Hände an seinem Naclen ankamen wurden sie durch den Mund des Alphas ersetzt, der entschlossen schien jeden Teil seines Nackens einzunehmen. Damit zufrieden wanderte er weiter, zu der Seite seines Halses und ohne es zu bemerken neigte John den Kopf, bot seinem Alpha mehr Platz diese verletzliche, empfindliche Stelle zu untersuchen.

Sherlock nahm das Angebot enthusiastisch an und war besonders an der Stelle interessiert, an der sein Kieferknochen auf den Hals traf. Er saugte und leckte an der Stelle und John stöhnte und seufzte und wussten nicht, ob er weiterhin diese Tortur aushielt.

Ein stechender Schmerz. Sherlock hatte zugebissen. Ein erstickter Schrei riss sich aus Johns Kehle, seine Finger krallten sich noch fester in sein eigenes Fleisch und John wusste, dass er die Spuren noch mehrere Tage sehen würde, genauso wie die Markierung, die Sherlock ihm gerade verpasste.

„Bitte…bitte…bitte!“, flehte er immer und immer wieder, doch Sherlock knabberte weiter an dieser Stelle. Anschließend leckte er fast schon versöhnlich darüber, bevor er an der empfindlichen Haut saugte um sicher zu stellen, dass sich das Blut auch wirklich unter der Haut, gut sichtbar, sammeln würde. Erst dann ließ er von der Stelle ab.

John schluchzte mittlerweile. Sein Glied war so hart, dass es schmerzte. Selbst ein leichter Luftzug stimulierte ihn weiter. Sein ganzer Körper brannte und die Stelle an seinem Hals pochte. Er liebte das Gefühl.

Er brauchte mehr und weniger und zugleich wusste er nicht was er brauchte. Oh Gott, was benötigte er, was würde ihm Erleichterung verschaffen?

Sherlock, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sein Alpha wusste was er brauchte, würde ihm geben was er benötigte. Die Frage war nur: Wann?

Sherlock ging mit zwei Schritten um ihn herum, lies dabei seine Hand Johns Hüften entlang gleiten, doch das Schmunzeln in Sherlocks Gesicht machte ihm deutlich, dass der Alpha noch nicht fertig mit ihm war. Noch lange nicht. Stattdessen begann er damit die Vorderseite des Omega zu erkunden.

Erneut ertönte ein gequältes Schluchzen von John, doch Sherlock beachtete es gar nicht.  
Seine Finger tasteten über Johns Schlüsselbein, sein Mund folgte ihnen die Brust hinab, doch die Brustwarzen auslassend und John war sich sicher, dass Wahnsinn keine Beschreibung mehr war, um seine Gefühle zu verdeutlichen. Er heulte verlangend auf, als Sherlock genau die Stellen ausließ, welche vor Verlangen bereits hart waren und vor Erregung schon fast schmerzten.

Sein Alpha fuhr die Konturen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach und plötzlich versenkte sich eine heiße Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel.

John heulte ein zweites Mal auf – lauter, verzweifelter. Sein Kopf warf sich hin und her und seine Beine zuckten und knickten erneut unter ihm weg. Hart kam er auf dem Boden auf. Sherlock hatte ihn dieses Mal nicht gehalten.

„Aufstehen.“, befahl der Detektiv kalt und erbarmungslos schaute er auf den zitternden Körper des anderen hinab.

John wusste, das er keine Wahl hatte und rappelte sich auf, bis er erneut stand.

„Wir werden an seiner Selbstkontrolle arbeiten müssen. Aber keine Sorge, nicht heute. Heute werde ich erst einmal deinen Körper kennen lernen. Was nützt schließlich eine Bestrafung, die nicht wirksam eingesetzt werden kann?“ Süffisant grinsend packte Sherlock eine von Johns Nippeln zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und drückte zu.

Aufjaulend wollte John zurück zucken, doch er konnte nicht. Sherlock hatte ihn fest im Griff.

Schmerz und Lust durchzuckten ihn, kämpften um Dominanz, bis er das eine nicht mehr von dem anderen unterscheiden konnte. Nur eines wusste er – er wollte, nein brauchte, mehr davon.

„Sherlock.“, wimmerte er und leise lachend zog Sherlock an der gefangenen Brustwarze, genoss es, wie Johns Rücken einen Bogen formte, als seine Brust der Bewegung folgte und der Omega zugleich versuchte Sherlocks zuvorigen Befehl zu befolgen.

Noch eine Weile länger beschäftigten sich Sherlocks Hände mit der Brustwarze, rollten sie zwischen den Fingern, zogen und kniffen an ihr, bis John dachte alleine davon kommen zu können.

Als er jedoch die vertraute Wärme in seinem Unterleib spürte, welche einen Orgasmus ankündigte, ließ Sherlock von ihm ab und sein Mund fand plötzlich die zweite, bisher vernachlässigte Brustwarze. Diesmal gab es kein sanftes Vorspiel, Sherlocks Zähne bissen sofort zu, entlockten John erneut ein verzweifeltes Jaulen. Die Augen des Alphas leuchteten zufrieden. Dieses Geräusch würde er dem Omega noch oft entlocken. Das Jaulen und Wimmern, Stöhnen und Seufzen waren eine solch anregende Melodie, wie er sie noch nie gehört hatte. Der Alpha versprach sich, dass er lernen würde Johns Körper zu spielen wie er seine Geige spielte.

Er würde mit Geschick und Geduld und Talent die Töne, die er hören wollte, aus dem muskulösen Körper zwingen, würde eine Symphonie komponieren, die nur für ihn bestimmt war.

John wusste nichts von den Ideen seines Alphas, während er versuchte seinen Körper still zu halten und sich nicht unter der Zunge und Sherlocks Zähnen zu winden und der Versuchung zu widerstehen, seine Hände in den dunklen Locken vor ihm zu vergraben.

Gott, das würde noch sein Tod sein.

Zufrieden mit Johns Leid ließ Sherlock endlich von dem misshandelten Fleisch ab und seine Zunge zog eine heiße Linie zu Johns Glied hinab.

Vor Verlangen vibrierend hielt John den Atem an.

„Oh Gott, bitte…bitte…bitte“, schluchzte er unbewusst laut.

In einem kurzen Anflug von Erbarmen legte Sherlock seine Lippen um die empfindliche Eichel von Johns Penis.

John schrie.

„Bitte…mehr…ich brauche…“  
Sherlock zog sich amüsiert zurück. „Shhh.“, beruhigte er und fuhr mit einer Hand über die weiche Haut von Johns Hoden.

„Noch ein letzter Befehl, das kannst du doch, nicht wahr John? Noch einen letzten Befehl wirst du für mich ausführen.“, flüsterte Sherlock.

„Ich kann nicht….Sherlock…bitte, ich kann nicht mehr.“, schluchzte John.

„Natürlich kannst du. Ich würde nichts von dir verlangen, was du nicht vollbringen kannst.“

Sherlock glaubte an ihn.

Schaudernd schnappte John zwischen ersticktem Schluchzen und verzweifeltem Stöhnen Luft und nickte schließlich gebrochen.

„Geh in mein Schlafzimmer, leg dich mit dem Bauch nach unten auf das Bett, die Hände am Kopfende, die Knie unter deinem Becken, so dass du den Hintern hoch streckst und mit dem Kopf auf der Matratze aufliegst.“

John heulte auf. Nein, nein, er konnte nicht, zu viel, nicht mehr… aber Sherlock glaubte an ihn. Sein Alpha glaubte an ihn, vertraute darauf dass er, ein Omega, ihn zufrieden stellen konnte – und John wollte ihn zufrieden stellen. Er wollte ihm etwas zurück geben für alles, was Sherlock für ihn getan hatte.

Also befolgte er den Befehl und als sein Penis beim Einnehmen der Position die Matratze streifte, liefen ihm neue Tränen der Frustration über die vor Lust und tränengeröteten Wangen.

Dann hatte er es geschafft, doch seine unter ihm gefalteten Beine waren gespreizt, um seinem Glied so viel Platz wie möglich zu geben und sich zugleich Sherlock anzubieten.

John hörte, wie Sherlock den Raum betrat und voller Aufregung stockte sein Atem. Ein zufriedenes Knurren ertönte und sorgte dafür, dass eine neue Welle der Lust über John hereinbrach.

Warme Hände auf seinem Hintern ließen ihn zusammen zucken, bevor er sich unter der Berührung entspannte.

„Was brauchst du John?“, flüsterte der Alpha.

„Dich, bitte, nur dich.“, wimmerte John kläglich und rollte die Hüfte nach hinten.

Dunkel lachend ging Sherlock um das Bett herum zu seinem Nachttisch und holte etwas aus der Schublade.

Gleitgel.

Vorfreude erfüllte Johns Körper und sein schmerzendes Glied entließ mehrere Lusttropfen, die auf das Bett tropften und seine Eichel feucht schimmern ließen. Nicht mehr lange.

Die Hände, die zu seinem Hintern zurück kehrten, zeigten John, dass Sherlock hinter ihm kniete und das nicht vorhandene Rascheln von Kleidung verriet ihm, das Sherlock seine Kleidung abgelegt haben muss. (Gott, er verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit dem Detektiv). Dann verflogen alle Gedanken.

Ein Finger – mit Gleitgel bedeckt – kreiste um seinen Eingang, drückte endlich langsam gegen die Öffnung und drang in den willigen Körper ein.

Sherlock schien seine eiserne Kontrolle ebenfalls zu verlieren, denn kaum hatte John den einen Finger akzeptiert folgte bereits ein zweiter.

Mit scherenartigen Bewegungen weitete Sherlock John. Ohne Vorwarnung krümmte der Alpha gezielt seine Finger und John schrie atemlos auf.

Der Alpha hatte seine Prostata gefunden.

Als John auch den zweiten Finger ohne Probleme in sich aufnahm, folgte der dritte und zum ersten Mal spürte John Schmerz, der jedoch sofort von der unbändigen Lust, die ihn erfüllte, unterdrückt wurde. Begierig auf mehr schob er seine Hüfte den Fingern entgegen und wimmerte enttäuscht als sie ihn verließen.

Dann spürte er plötzlich eine Hand in seinen Haaren und sein Kopf wurde zurückgezogen, zugleich drückte Sherlocks Erektion gegen seinen Schließmuskel.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte…“, bettelte der Omega und wollte seine Hüften erneut zurückschieben, sich selbst auf Sherlock aufspießen, doch eine Hand an seinen Hüften verhinderte jede Bewegung. So wurde er zu verzweifeltem, wimmern Betteln und Flehen reduziert.

Endlich zeigte Sherlock Mitleid und mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung seiner Hüften nahm er John vollkommen in Besitz.

John würde nicht lügen – das plötzliche Eindringen des Alphas schmerzte, doch es war ein Schmerz, der seine Lust verdoppelte, ja verdreifachte.  
Endlich hatte der Alpha das in Besitz genommen, was ihm zustand.

Sherlock zog sich fast komplett aus John zurück, bevor er sein Glied zurück in den Omega trieb, bis seine Hüfte gegen Johns Hintern klatschte. Dabei erwischte Sherlock zielstrebig den Punkt, der John Sterne sehen ließ.

Der Omega stöhnte, seine Hände umkrallten die Stäbe des Kopfendes und boten ihm den einzigen Halt, während Sherlock immer und immer wieder in ihn rammte und dabei alle Kontrolle über seine Instinkte verlor.

Der Alpha knurrte und stöhnte und grollte, seine Hände hinterließen Spuren auf Johns Rücken und Hüften und sein Kopf war in den Nacken geworfen.

Beide wussten, sie würden nicht lange durchhalten, nicht nach dem langen Vorspiel und vor allem nicht, weil Sherlock mit jeder Bewegung Johns Prostata traf und dieser daraufhin seine Muskeln anspannte und so schon Sherlocks Glied in ihm massierte.

Kaum hatte John dies erkannt überrollte ihn schon die Ekstase, ohne das Sherlock auch nur seine Erektion hatte berühren müssen. Im selben Moment lehnte Sherlock sich nach vorne und biss erbarmungslos in den schlanken Hals, markierte John erneut, als er dem Omega in die Erlösung folgte.

Zugleich mit dem Orgasmus spürte John, wie er in den Subspace verfiel und erschöpft hieß er ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen.

Einige Minuten bewegte sich keiner von beiden, dann trennte sich Sherlock von seinem Omega und legte ihn sanft in eine Seitenposition, so dass John sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Brust vergraben und mit jedem Atemzug dessen beruhigenden Geruch einatmen konnte. Der Alpha legte die Arme um den vor Erschöpfung zitternden Körper und lange Finger streichelten durch Johns Haare, hinab zu seinem Nacken, über die beiden Markierungen hinweg. Ein leises Wimmern entglitt John, bevor er sich beruhigte und sich näher an Sherlock schmiegte, tief versunken in der beruhigenden Umarmung des Subspace, in der Sicherheit, dass sein Alpha bei ihm war und ihn beschützen würde.

Mit einem ungewöhnlich sanften Lächeln drückte Sherlock einen Kuss auf die erste Markierung und rückte dann sich und John in eine bequemere Situation. Das Säubern würde wohl bis zum nächsten Tag warten müssen. Außerdem würde John so viel stärker Sherlocks Geruch annehmen und bis zur nächsten Hitze war das der einzige Weg der Welt zu zeigen, dass John vergeben war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, das war also mein erster offizieller Lemon *hust*  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich immer über Kommis und konstruktive Kritik.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
> LG   
> ShizoFairytale


	4. Make me Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das nächste Kapitel!  
> Ich möchte mich bei all den wundervollen Kommischreibern entschuldigen, denen ich noch nicht geantwortet habe. Ich habe gerade mein Abi hinter mich gebracht und hatte deswegen leider kaum Zeit. Ich verspreche mich zu bessern und hoffe, dass ihr verständnis habt.  
> Nun will ich euch nicht länger vom lesen abhalten und wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Make me Listen

 

Der Anruf kam als John sich eine Tasse Tee machte. Sein Verstand war noch immer nicht von dem mächtigen Subspace, vom Abend zuvor, vollkommen erwacht.

Er war erst seit wenigen Stunden auf, obwohl es bereits Mittag war und Johns alte Militärgewohnheiten ihn dazu getrieben hatten mit der Sonne aufzustehen. Als er aufgewacht war hatte er Sherlock neben sich sitzend gefunden, Johns Laptop auf dem Schoß und die Hände flogen über die Tastatur. Ab und an hielt er inne um mit einer Hand über Johns Haare zu streichen und seine Finger über seinen Nacken tanzen zu lassen.

John hatte sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Taille vergraben, die Arme um die Hüften des Alphas geschlungen.

„John Watson.“, meldete sich der Omega, als er das Gespräch annahm.

“Hier ist Lestrade. Hallo John.”

John lächelte leicht als er die Stimme des Inspektors hörte. Er mochte Greg, er war einer der wenigen Freunde, die er hatte und der Sherlock so fair wie möglich behandelte, trotz dessen oftmals unangemessenen Verhaltens.

„Greg, was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich hatte gehofft mit dir über gestern reden zu können.“, begann Lestrade zögerlich und John runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn es um den Fall geht, dann solltest du wohl besser mit Sherlock reden. Oder… Oh Gott, bitte sag es geht nicht um Sherlocks Ausraster? Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun-“

„John, es geht nicht um den Fall oder Sherlocks Ausraster. Ich habe mitbekommen was geschehen ist und Anderson und Donovan haben bekommen was sie verdient haben, aber bitte sag das nicht Sherlock. Er muss nicht denken, dass seine Handlung in Ordnung war. Aber über was ich eigentlich reden möchte hat nichts damit zu tun. Es geht mehr um gestern Mittag, als ich zu euch kam um Sherlock zu holen.“

„Ja, Sherlock sagte das du da warst.“ John spürte wie ihm das Blut erneut in die Wangen stieg. Es war ihm noch immer unangenehm, dass Lestrade in einer solchen Position vorgefunden hatte.

„Genau das ist der Punkt, John. Sherlock musste dir sagen, dass ich da war.“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

Lestrade seufzte müde. „John, im Subspace bekommt man normalerweise immer noch mit was um einen herum vor sich geht. Omegas können sich sogar selbst aus dem Subspace herausholen, wenn sie es für nötig halten. Aber du… du hast nichts mitbekommen, was nicht direkt Sherlock betraf. Es war, als würde für dich nichts anderes existieren.“

Unsicher verlagerte John sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Greg, du bist ein Beta, woher willst du etwas über den Subspace wissen?“

„Nicht nur habe ich Freunde die Omegas sind, es ist auch nicht allgemein bekannt – aber um Inspektor zu werden muss man mehr Lehrgänge über Omega Psychologie besuchen als ich zählen kann. Bei keinem dieser Lehrgänge wurde ein Fall besprochen wie deiner, John. Solche Fälle sind nicht bekannt. Als Inspektor und vor allem als dein Freund muss ich dich fragen ob Sherlock dich ordentlich behandelt.“

John stockte der Atem vor Wut und zugleich Schock. Sein Verhalten war nicht normal?

„Ich…Greg, Sherlock behandelt mich besser als ich je behandelt wurde. Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst. Ich hatte nie einen anderen Subspace, auch vor Sherlock nicht. Ich bin immer vollkommen weggetreten.“

Stille, dann fragte Lestrade mit zitternder Stimme: „John, wie waren diese anderen Erfahrungen?“

Wie eingefroren stand John da, dann riss er sich das Telefon vom Ohr, drückte den Auflegknopf und warf es auf den Tisch.

Erinnerungen an Kälte und viel Schmerz, so viel Schmerz und das erfreute Lachen und Angst, keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht…

„John? John! Ich habe gerade eine SMS von Lestrade bekommen. Er meinte du hättest einfach aufgelegt. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sherlock stürmte in die Küche und stand im nächsten Moment vor John.

„Was hat dir Lestrade erzählt?“, hakte der Alpha nach, fast schon besorgt.

„Du hattest schon andere Omegas, oder Sherlock?“, fragte John leise.

„Ich verstehe nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Ich war, wie alle ungebundenen Alphas, in den Einrichtungen in welchen Betas und Omegas ihre Dienste anbieten.“

„Wenn du jemanden in den Subspace versetzt hast, wie haben sie sich verhalten?“ John schaute Sherlock bei der Frage nicht an und seine Hände verkrampften sich unruhig ineinander.

Der Alpha wurde Still. Erkenntnis.

 

„Ich habe mich gefragt wann dir auffallen würde, dass dein Subspace anders ist.“ Sherlock seufzte. „Es liegt nicht an mir, John. Ich habe nicht oft andere in den Subspace versetzt, doch wenn ich es tat war alles wie es sein sollte. Ein Wegtreten, eine Abgabe von Kontrolle und die Unterwerfung, bei manchen mehr bei manchen weniger, doch immer noch genug Bewusstsein um alles stoppen zu können, wenn es zu viel wurde.“

„Ich bin nicht vollkommen abwesend, ich weiß immer was du tust, ich spüre wenn du mich berührst und ich höre deine Befehle und deine Stimme.“, lehnte John ab.

„Genau da liegt das Problem. Du bist vollkommen auf mich fixiert, es gibt nichts anderes außer mich für dich. Übrigens eine interessante Wortwahl du `hörst meine Befehle und meine Stimme´.“, wiederholte Sherlock. „Die Befehle befolgst du, doch wenn ich ganz normal mit dir rede, vernimmst du zwar meine Stimmen, doch du verstehst den Inhalt meiner Worte nicht. Versuch es nicht zu bestreiten, ich weiß dass es so ist, ich habe es getestet.“

Mittlerweile ging Sherlock hin und her und John lehnte an der Arbeitsfläche der Küche, die Hände um eine heiße Tasse Tee geklammert.

„Weißt du überhaupt, dass ich dir den Befehl gab zu essen und zu trinken? Hast du das mitbekommen, obwohl es nicht direkt mit mir zu tun hatte? Nein, hast du nicht.“

John hatte wirklich nichts davon mitbekommen.

„Also sicher geht es auch anderen Omegas so, oder vielleicht liegt es auch an dem plötzlichen Absetzten der Medikamente?“

„Wenn das Absetzten der Medikamente diese Wirkung hervorrufen würde wüsste man davon. John, es gibt niemanden wie dich und ich habe auch eine Vermutung weshalb. Lange hab ich es für unmöglich gehalten, doch wenn man alles Mögliche ausschließen kann, dann ist das was übrig bleibt, so unmöglich es auch erscheint, das Mögliche. Du hattest einen vorherigen Alpha der es schaffte seine Instinkte zu ignorieren und einen Omega tatsächlich zu verletzten. Ein Alpha, der sich nicht um das Wohl seines Omegas kümmerte und du fandest keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als dich so weit im Subspace zu vergraben, dass es für dich nichts anderes mehr gab. DU bekommst noch Befehle und Berührungen mit, weil es wichtig für deinen Körper war, denn die Bestrafungen die ansonsten folgten waren tatsächliche Folter. Der Subspace war für dich keine angenehme Erfahrung mehr, es war dein letzter Fluchtweg.“

Sprachlos starrte John Sherlock an und seine Seele schrie, als in die alten Wunden Salz durch Sherlocks Worte gestreut wurde.

Sherlock wirbelte zu John herum. „Ist es wahr John? Habe ich Recht?“

„Seit wann zweifelst du an deinen Fähigkeiten?“, hörte John sich selbst fragen, doch es fühlte sich an als ob jemand anderes für ihn sprach. Er selbst war weit weg, balancierte zwischen der Realität und der Erinnerung.

„Das war nicht meine Frage John.“ Sherlock trat vor und seine Hände umklammerten die Oberarme des Omegas. „Ist es wahr?“

„Ja.“, kam die geflüsterte Antwort.

„Wer?“, grollte Sherlock unkontrolliert und zum ersten Mal sah John Sherlock vollkommen außer sich vor Wut. Es war nicht die selbe Art der Wut, die er am Tag zuvor am Tatort gezeigt hatte, kein Verlangen zu beschützen, verteidigen und seine Dominanz zu demonstrieren.

Diese Art der Wut, der John sich nun gegenüber sah, war kalt und kalkulierend und das gefährlichste was er je erlebt hatte – und John hatte Afghanistan überlebt.

„Was macht es noch aus? Es ist Vergangenheit.“

“Wer, John? Nenn mir den Namen!“

“Es ist vorbei, Sherlock.“

“Es wird niemals vorbei sein, John. Du wirst immer mit der Erinnerung leben, eine Erinnerung wie sie kein Omega haben sollte. Dein Subspace wird dich immer vollkommen einnehmen und du wirst dich für immer fragen, ob du es wagen kannst mir, einem Alpha, zu vertrauen.“

John verzog das Gesicht, Sherlock hatte seine Finger immer fester in Johns Oberarme gebohrt. Als der Detektiv den Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm ließ er die Arme so ruckartig los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er wich mehrere Schritte zurück und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Mit einem Brüllen wirbelte er herum und schlug mit einer Faust auf die Wand ein, dann blieb er schwer atmend stehen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fuhr John auf als der Arzt in ihm zum Vorschein kam. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er an Sherlocks Seite und zog die Faust von der Wand weg, um sie zu begutachten.

„Langsam beginne ich an deiner Intelligenz zu zweifeln.“

“Ich wüsste nicht welches Recht du dir herausnimmst meine Intelligenz anzuzweifeln, dein IQ liegt weit unter meinem, John.“

“Jeder IQ liegt weit unter deinem.“, schnaubte John und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber immerhin, deine Hand scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Trotzdem solltest du das nicht so schnell wiederholen.“

“Natürlich ist die Hand in Ordnung. Ich habe genau berechnet mit welcher Stärke und in welchem Winkel ich zuschlagen muss um keine Verletzungen davonzutragen.“

„Natürlich.“, seufzend schüttelte John den Kopf und drehte sich um.

„John? Wo willst du hin. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig.“

„Die Unterhaltung ist beendet, Sherlock.“

Plötzlich stand Sherlock mit einem tiefen Knurren vor ihm. „Du bist mein Omega und akzeptierst meine Entscheidungen.“

Mit einem hochziehen der Augenbraue verschränkte John die Arme entschieden vor der Brust.

„Nein.“

„Ich bin dein Alpha-“

„Und ich dein Omega. Schön, dass wir das geregelt haben. Das ändert jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass du nicht alles wissen musst.“ Damit schob John sich an dem verblüfften Alpha vorbei, packte seine Jacke und rief über die Schulter: „Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, ich bin im Park. Du kannst ja nachkommen.“ Die Tür knallte zu und fassungslos blieb Sherlock alleine in der Wohnung zurück.

Trotz des Streites huschte ein kurzes, jedoch triumphierendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Natürlich war John nicht wie die anderen Omegas. Wie auch? Es war John.

Dennoch, die Bestätigung zu erleben war genugtuend, zeigte Sherlock erneut, dass er Recht hatte damit, dass John nicht vollkommen in seiner Omegaseite verloren gehen würde.

Der Arzt, der Soldat, John war noch immer da, er hatte sich nur erst an die Hormone, welche nach so langer Zeit erneut produziert wurden, gewöhnen müssen.

Das half Sherlock jedoch nicht weiter. Den einzigen Trost, den er hatte war, dass jeder seinen eigenen Alphageruch an John nach der vorherigen Nacht riechen konnte und wusste, dass John nicht zu haben war.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck holte er sein Handy heraus und seine Finger durchsuchten automatisch die Kontaktliste, bis er den gewünschten Kontakt gefunden hatte.

Dann zögerte er.

Wenn er das tat würde John noch wütender auf ihn werden, doch er war Johns Alpha, es war seine Pflicht John zu beschützen. Dies war unmöglich ohne zu wissen was geschehen war und welche Situationen John in seine Erinnerungen zurückfallen ließen.

Seufzend warf Sherlock das Handy auf das Sofa.

Er konnte sich keinen Vertrauensbruch mit John leisten, nicht im Moment. Die Ungewissheit über Johns Reaktion machte ihn wahnsinnig und doch war es gerade diese Eigenschaft, die Sherlock zu John hinzog. John erschien als ein gewöhnlicher, langweiliger Mensch und doch entdeckte Sherlock immer wieder etwas Neues an ihm. Etwas, dass ihn in Erstaunen und Entzücken versetzte.  
Mycroft darauf anzusetzen herauszufinden was in Johns Vergangenheit geschehen war, war also nicht ratsam. Außerdem war Sherlock sich sicher, dass Mycroft, hätte er etwas davon gewusste (und er wusste normalerweise alles über die Personen in Sherlocks nähe), ihn gewarnt oder zumindest darauf hingewiesen hätte.

Was konnte er also tun? Mycroft war ausgeschlossen, Lestrade wusste ebenso wenig, wenn nicht sogar weniger als Sherlock selbst und John weigerte sich darüber zu reden.

„Oh. Natürlich.“ Sherlocks Augen leuchteten auf. Harry. Johns Schwester, sie musste mitbekommen haben was damals passiert war.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Sherlock sein Handy erneut in der Hand und seine Finger flogen über den Touchscreen.

Wer war Johns früherer Alpha? – SH

 

Was geht dich das an? – HW

 

Als Johns Alpha sollte ich mit seiner Vergangenheit vertraut sein. – SH

 

Als Johns Alpha solltest du seine Entscheidung, die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein zu lassen, akzeptieren. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er sich noch einmal in diese Situation bringt und das auch noch mit jemandem wie dir. – HW

 

Frustriert knurrte Sherlock. Harry würde ihm nicht weiterhelfen.

Ach ja, wenn du John verletzten solltest, dann gibt es keinen Ort auf dieser Welt wo du sicher vor mir bist, egal wie sehr du voraussehen kannst was ich als nächstes tun werde. Ich werde dich finden und werde dich töten. – HW

 

Warum sollte dich ausgerechnet jetzt interessieren wie es John geht. Sonst existiert er für dich doch auch nur, wenn du mal wieder Probleme mit Clara hast. – SH

 

Ich bin immer noch Johns große Schwester und ich will ihn nie wieder in diesem Zustand sehen, in dem sein letzter Alpha ihn zurück gelassen hat. – HW

 

Interessant. John war also von seinem Alpha zurückgelassen worden. Ein weiteres Puzzelteil war gefunden, doch es war zu wenig. Er konnte noch immer nicht auf das Gesamtbild schließen. Mehr würde er jedoch nicht erfahren.

Du solltest aufhören Clara zu betrügen. Sie wird dich bei der nächsten Affäre, die sie entdeckt, entgültig verlassen. – SH

 

Fich dich! – HW

 

Bevor Sherlock antworten und Harry auf die Unmöglichkeit ihrer Aussage hinweißen konnte, klingelte sein Handy.

Lestrade reif an.

„Holmes.“

„Sie müssen kommen. Sofort.“ Lestrade klang angespannt, wütend und unkontrolliert. Der Fall verstieß also gegen mehrere moralische Grundsätze der Gesellschaft.

„Ich bin beschäftigt.“

„Es ist mir egal was Sie tun. Machen Sie, dass Sie sich her bewegen. So etwas sieht man nicht oft, wenn überhaupt.“

Sherlocks Interesse war geweckt. Während Lestrade zwar oft zugab Hilfe zu benötigen so gab er doch nicht oft zu, dass sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Zudem zu sagen, dass es so etwas nicht oft gab garantierte Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit, wie Lestrade sehr wohl wusste.

„Wo?“

„In der Kunstgalerie neben der Thames.“

Sherlock war bereits dabei sich seinen Mantel überzuwerfen.

„Wir kommen.“

„Danke.“ Lestrade klang erleichtert und müde und Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Egal was er auch sagte, Sherlock wusste, dass Lestrade ein kompetenter Inspektor war und er hatte bereits einiges gesehen. Ihn also derartig zu verstören war nicht einfach.

Der Alpha eilte aus der Wohnung und schrieb eine weitere SMS.

Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Treffen uns an der Kunstgalerie neben der Thames. – SH

Bin auf dem Weg. – JW

Zufrieden winkte Sherlock ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi heran. Er hatte gewusst das John ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen würde. Das würde sich nie ändern, egal welche Meinungsverschiedenheiten sie hatten.

 

Als Sherlock aus dem Taxi stieg sah er bereits drei Krankenwagen zusammen mit 10 Einsatzwagen des Scotland Yards.

Dies schien wirklich ein ernster Fall zu sein. Die vielen Polizeiautos und die fehlenden Autos des Sondereinsatzkommandos verrieten Sherlock, dass es zwar zumindest einen Toten aber keine Gefangenen oder Geisel gab.

Die Krankenwagen waren für die Zivilisten und sogar die Polizisten, die unter Schock standen.

Zu neugierig um auf John zu warten duckte sich Sherlock unter der Absperrung hindurch und schritt an Polizisten vorbei auf den Eingang der Galerie zu, wo er bereits von Sally Donovan erwartet wurde.

„Wo ist John?“ Die Polizistin fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl.

„Er kommt nach.“

Sally biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte Sherlock nicht ohne John durchlassen, wusste aber, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte. Definitiv handelte es sich um einen Mord er gegen alle moralischen Grundsätze verstieß.

Wie überaus interessant.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drängte Sherlock sich an der Alpha vorbei und folgte den vereinzelt herumstehenden Polizisten (die alle ungewöhnlich blass wirkten) bis er im Hauptraum der Galerie stand.

Die Statuen, die in dem Raum standen, waren so ausgerichtet worden, dass sie alle in die Mitte des Raumes schauten. Sofort erkannte Sherlock, dass der Täter diese Veränderung vorgenommen haben musste. Leichte Abdrücke auf dem Marmorboden verrieten, dass die Statuen eine lange Zeit eine andere Position inne hatten und erst kürzlich verschoben wurden. Kürzlich genug, dass die Spuren auf dem Boden nicht weggewischt wurden. Der Täter wollte also das man sah, dass er die Figuren verschoben hatte. Oder er war sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen, was Sherlock jedoch bezweifelte.

 

Die Wände und die Bilder waren mit Blut verziert. Das Blut war extra aufgetragen worden, mit einem Pinsel aus Schweineborsten.

Alles in allem bildete der Saal eine skurrile Kulisse für die Hauptattraktion.

Ein junger Mann – Sherlock schätzte ihn auf 24 Jahre – hing von der Decke. Sein Körper war kunstvoll mit Seilen gefesselt worden. Shibari, Japanische Fesselkunst, die besonders in sexuellen Spielen beliebt war.

Wie zu erwarten war der Mann nackt, nur bedeckt von seinem eigenen, mittlerweile getrockneten Blut, das aus den Wunden, die von einer Peitsche (Rinderlederpeitsche, der Art der Wunden nach zu schließen) und einem Messer (ein Jagdmesser mit einer Klingenlänge von 20 cm, gut behandelt und vor kurzem erst geschärft.) stammten. Blaue Flecken und rote Striemen waren ebenfalls zu erkennen und wo das Seil sich verschoben hatte waren Druckstellen zu erkennen (das Opfer hing schon über 7 Stunden hier. Den Verschiebungen des Seiles nach zu urteilen hatte es sich gewehrt.)

Der Kiefer des Opfers wurde durch einen Ballknebel offen gehalten, getrockneter Speichel hing an Mundwinkel und Kinn. Die Augen waren durch ein Seil, das mehrere Male um den Kopf gebunden worden war, verdeckt (das Opfer hat seinen Täter nie gesehen, das Seil wurde von hinten festgemacht und am Hinterkopf war eine Stelle zu erkennen, die darauf schlissen ließ, dass das Opfer mit einem harten Gegenstand außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war und erst aufwachte, als es sich bereits in dieser hängenden Position wieder fand.).

In der Anusöffnung war ein Dildo befestigt und dem Blut, das auf Verletzungen der Anus hinwiesen verdeutlichte, dass weder das Opfer vorbereitet worden war, noch dass der Täter auf die Lust des Omegas geachtet hatte.  
Die Geschlechtsteile des Mannes waren in einem Käfig gefangen, der verhinderte, dass der Omega eine Erektion bekommen konnte. Die Innenseite des Käfigs war von kleinen Spitzen übersät, die zusätzlichen Schmerz bereiteten.

Der Mann war ein Omega gewesen. Sherlock konnte noch immer den Geruch riechen, ebenso den Geruch nach Sex. Einen derartig starken Geruch produzierten nur Omega, die sich mit einem Alpha paarten. Aber der Gedanke, dass ein Alpha einen Omega töten könnte, nachdem er mit ihm Sex hatte, war so gut wie unvorstellbar. Die Instinkte eines Alphas zwangen diesen geradezu, sich um den Omega zu kümmern. Dennoch schien es so, als habe der Omega keinerlei Lust für den Alpha empfunden. Das Opfer war vergewaltigt worden und sein Körper auf gewaltsame Weise dazu gezwungen worden, die Reaktionen eines Omegas auf einen Alpha zu produzieren.

Sherlock trat weiter an die Leiche heran und erkannte noch etwas. Das Blut war nicht nur zur Verzierung der Wände benutzt worden, es diente auch als Tinte für den Mörder. Eine Botschaft wurde über das Gesicht des Opfers geschrieben.

„Eine Erinnerung für mein kleines Spielzeug.“, las Sherlock ab und spürt zum ersten Mal ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend auf einem Tatort.

„Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen wie erleichtert ich bin Sie zu sehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das jemals sage.“ Lestrade war zu Sherlock getreten, den Blick von der Leiche abgewandt.

„Wer hätte geglaubt, dass ich jemals dankbar für einen ihrer Anrufe bin.“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Das ist höchst interessant.“

Lestrade zuckte bei den Worten zusammen, doch Sherlock achtete nicht darauf, als er das Opfer von allen Seiten auf weiter Hinweise untersuchte.

Eine Weile war alles still, dann ertönte ein ersticktes Keuchen und Sherlock und Lestrade fuhren herum.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Die gehauchten Worte stammten von John, der am Türrahmen gelehnt dastand, das Gesicht blass und sein Körper zitterte.

„John?“

„Er ist wieder da.“

„Wer John? Kennst du den Mörder?“ Sherlock hastete zu John und nahm das schweißnasse Gesicht in die Hände. John nickte als Antwort zu Sherlocks Frage.

„Wer? Sag mir wer!“

„Jim Moriarty.“

„Wer ist Jim Moriarty?“

„Mein früherer Alpha.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja... unser lieber Moriarty. Ich muss euch bitten alles was ihr über ihn wisst zu vergessen und auch zu ignorieren, dass er in der Originalen Story bereits in der ersten Staffen aufgetaucht ist. Bei mir hat er in diesem Kapitel seinen ersten offiziellen Auftritt.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel
> 
> LG


	5. Take my Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe wieder ein Lebenszeichen von mir! Zu meiner Verteidigung, das ist die zweite Version dieses Kapitels, da mir die erste überhaupt nicht gefallen hat^^  
> Ich möchte dieses Kapitel gerne Clasoel widmen, eine meiner treusten Leser!  
> Und natürlich geht meine Dank wieder an meine wunderbare Beta, die das Kapitel, trotz all des Lernstresses, in Rekordzeit gebetat hat!
> 
> Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim lesen!

Take my Mind

 

 

Reglos saß John auf dem harten Plastikstuhl. Er befand sich in einem der Verhörräume des Scotland Yards. Bisher war Lestrade, seit er ihn hier abgesetzt hatte, nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Ein humorloses Grinsen schlich sich auf Johns Lippen. Der Inspektor musste sich wohl mit einem wütenden Alpha im Beschützermodus herumärgern. Sherlock hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren, als er erfuhr, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war, während des Verhörs an Johns Seite zu bleiben.

Seufzend lehnte der ehemalige Soldat sich zurück und zog gleich darauf eine Grimasse. Diese Stühle waren noch unbequemer als sie im Fernsehen aussahen.

Die Tür öffnete sich – endlich – und ein angespannter Lestrade trat herein. Er setzte sich John gegenüber und mit einem tiefen Seufzen lösten sich seine Muskeln.

Müde sah er John an.

„Hat Ihnen Sherlock viele Probleme bereitet?“

Lestrade lachte ironisch auf Johns Frage.

„Macht er jemals keine Probleme?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass er von dem Überwachungsraum hinter dem Spiegel zuschauen kann. Wenn es scheint, als würde ich dich auf irgendeine Weiße bedrohen, hat er die Erlaubnis herein zu kommen.“

Mitleidig schaute John den Inspektor an, er wusste wie schwierig Sherlock sein konnte. Andererseits wusste er nicht, ob er erleichtert oder verängstigt darüber war, dass Sherlock nicht bei ihm war.

„Dann wollen wir es mal hinter uns bringen.“, begann Lestrade. „Wann und wie haben Sie den Mörder – ihren Aussagen zufolge ein gewisser Jim Moriarty – kennen gelernt?“

Unruhig knetete John seine Hände, als er antwortete.  
„Mr. Moriarty.“, kurz stockte John der Atem. Er hatte sehr schnell beigebracht bekommen, dass Moriarty von einem Omega nicht mit seinem Namen angesprochen werden wollte. John hatte ihn immer Alpha genannt und somit jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansprach, seinen Status als Ranghöherer anerkannt. „Ich sah ihn zum ersten Mal, als ich 17 Jahre alt war. Wir begegneten uns in einem Museum. Nicht hier in London, sondern in Devon. Ich hatte dort einen Freund besucht. Da ich minderjährig war, war mein Status als Omega noch kein Problem. Jedenfalls besuchte ich das Museum und plötzlich sprach er mich an. Als Alpha war ihm mein Status als Omega sofort aufgefallen.  
Ich war jung und er hatte mir Komplimente gemacht, mich zum Lachen gebracht und seine Alphaseite hatte meine Omegaseite auf natürliche Weise angezogen. Also stimmte ich zu, als er mich für den nächsten Tag in ein Café einlud. Dort erfuhren wir, dass wir beide in London wohnten. Über den nächsten Monat, als wir wieder in London waren, trafen wir uns immer wieder und ich begann mich in ihn zu verlieben.“ John lachte trocken auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Lestrade hatte sich Notizen gemacht und schaute den Omega nun auffordernd an.

„Er schien meine Gefühle zu erwidern.“, folgte John der Aufforderung und fuhr fort. „Meine Eltern waren außer sich vor Freude. Ich hatte einen Alpha gefunden. Sie sind beide Betas und hatten diese Fantasie, welche viele Betas über Alphas und Omegas teilen.“

Lestrade schnaubte abfällig. Er war zwar ein Beta, aber in seinem Beruf wurde einem schnell jegliche Illusionen darüber, dass Alpha und Omegas Seelenpartner waren, genommen. Die Instinkte mochten vielleicht verhindern, dass Alphas ihre Omegas physisch misshandelten, doch wie oft hatte Lestrade schon Omegas gesehen, deren Geist vollkommen gebrochen war. Sie waren kaum noch mehr als einfache Sklaven für ihre Alphas, die nicht wussten, was ein eigener Wille war.

„Ich war jung.“, wiederholte John. „Ich bemerkte nicht, wie ich er mich manipulierte, mich erzog. Als ich schließlich die Augen gegenüber der Realität öffnete, war es bereits zu spät. Ich war bereits so sehr von… Mr. Moriartys… Manipulationen gefesselt worden, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wie ich mich wehren konnte. Ich wollte mich auch gar nicht wehren. Ich war nicht sein Partner oder sein Seelenpartner.“ Verächtlich spuckte John das letzte Wort aus. „Ich war sein Spielzeug. Ein Spielzeug das sich nicht wehren konnte.“

John verstummte und starrte blicklos auf den Tisch vor sich.

Lestrade räusperte sich nach einigen Minuten, bedauernd schaute er John an. „Was genau ist passiert?“, fragte er weiter, seine Stimme sanft und John wusste, dass es dem Inspektor nicht leicht fiel, ihn in die Vergangenheit zurück zu drängen.

Johns Hände zitterten. Sein Blick streifte den Spiegel und obwohl er nur in seine eigenen Augen blickte, stellte er sich vor, dass es die grauen Augen seines wundervollen Alphas waren, die ihm direkt in die Seele schauten und alle Verantwortung von seinen Schultern nahmen.

Beruhigt atmete John aus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Die Position des…“ Er stockte. „des Omegas.“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Sie war eine seiner Lieblingspositionen in welchen er mich fesselte. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und war ihm ausgeliefert. Er konnte jede Stelle meines Körpers erreiche. Meine Schreie wurden durch den Knebel erstickt. Er hatte es geliebt, wenn ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.“

Die Tür des Verhörraumes flog auf und mit drei Schritten war Sherlock bei John. Verzweifelt krallte der Omega seine Finger in den Stoff des hochwertigen Jacketts des Alphas.

„Atme John.“, kam der ruhige Befehl und Sherlocks Hand legte sich auf seine Brust, direkt über Johns rasendes Herz.

Ruckartig entkrampften sich Johns Muskeln und er sackte in sich zusammen. Als sein Atem gleichmäßig wurde, wagte er es aufzusehen, suchte Bestätigung in den Augen seines Alphas. Die grauen Seelenspiegel waren aufgewühlt und dunkel, voller Zorn, doch als sie in Johns Augen sahen, wurden sie heller, verloren ihre Härte und bekamen einen Hauch von Zärtlichkeit.

Lestrade räusperte sich, warf Sherlock einen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen stand er auf, schloss die Tür und nahm erneut Platz.

„Diese Art der Befragung wird nicht fortgeführt.“ Sherlocks Ton war unnachgiebig.

„Sherlock, Sie müssen verstehen-“

„Nein.“, unterbrach der Alpha und seine Stimmer nahm eine schneidende Schärfe an. „Nein.“, wiederholte er sanfter. „Sie müssen nicht wissen, wie John gefoltert und missbraucht wurde. Holen Sie sich ihre Informationen über Moriarty, doch lassen sie Johns Albträume ruhen.“

Erst schien es, als wolle Lestrade diskutieren, doch nach einem Blick auf John ergab er sich seufzend.

„In Ordnung. Bringen Sie ihn nach Hause, Sherlock. Für heute war es genug. Ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich etwas Neues erfahre.“

Sherlock neigte leicht den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann legte er eine Hand in Johns Nacken und geleitete den Omega zur Tür hinaus, durch die Gänge Scotland Yards und auf die Straße, in ein Taxi hinein.

Die Fahrt zur Baker Street verbrachten die beiden schweigend. John lehnte sich in Sherlocks Seite und obwohl der Alpha aus dem Fenster schaute, umfasste einer seiner Arme Johns Schultern und hielt ihn in einem festen Griff an seinen Körper gedrückt. Zutraulich schloss John die Augen, im Vertrauen bei Sherlock in Sicherheit zu sein.

In der Wohnung angekommen leitete Sherlock John ins Badezimmer.

Verwirrt schaute John Sherlock an, wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Shh.“, beruhigte der Alpha ihn. „Lass mich, mich um dich kümmern. Du musst gar nichts tun.“ Nach einem Augenblick wich alle Anspannung aus Johns Körper, sein Kopf senkte sich, seine Arme hingen an seiner Seite, ließen seinen Körper schutzlos. Er übergab die Kontrolle an Sherlock.

Zufrieden nahm Sherlock Johns Hände und führten sie nach oben, bis sich seine Arme über seinen Kopf reckten und Sherlock nur wenige Zentimeter von John entfernt war.

„Halte deine Arme so.“

John nickte leicht und zufrieden ergriff Sherlock das Ende von Johns Wollpullover, begann ihn nach oben zu ziehen, über den Kopf des Omegas, weiter hoch, bis auch die Arme befreit waren.

John rührte sich nicht. Zufrieden berührte Sherlock Johns Lippen mit seinen eigenen, in einem unschuldigen Kuss, bevor er die Arme Johns so arrangierte, dass der Omega sie seitlich wegstreckte, wie eine schwache Imitation eines Kreuzes.

Dann begann Sherlock damit, Johns Hemd, welches er immer unter dem Pullover trug, aufzuknöpfen und seine Finger strichen sanft über die freigewordene Haut von Johns Brust und Bauch.

Dem Omega entfuhr ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

Langsam streifte Sherlock das Hemd über die breiten Schultern und begann es nach hinten abzustreifen. Bereitwillig ließ John seine Arme von dem Stoff nach hinten ziehen, bevor das Hemd sich schließlich endgültig von Johns Haut löste.

Oben ohne dastehend, wartete John neugierig was weiter geschehen würde. Als Sherlock seine Hände erneut nahm und erst auf den linken, dann auf den rechten Handrücken einen Kuss drückte, bevor er die Arme wieder hinab an Johns Seite führte, traten John die Tränen in die Augen. Sherlock behandelte ihn, als könne er jederzeit zerbrechen und obwohl John wusste, dass dem nicht so war, fühlte es sich so unglaublich gut an mit solcher Vorsicht behandelt zu werden. Jede zarte Berührung Sherlocks drückte Liebe aus, versicherte ihm, dass Moriarty falsch lag. Er war mehr als ein Spielzeug, er war es wert geliebt zu werden und Sherlock wusste darum, verehrte ihn schon fast, auf seine ganz spezielle Art und Weise.

Die Hände des Alphas wanderten zu Johns Hosenbund, doch der Omega fühlte keine Erregung in sich aufsteigen, nur Zuneigung und Liebe.

Dann streifte Sherlock die Jeans gemeinsam mit der Boxer Shorts darunter über Johns Hüfte, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und geleitete sanft ein Bein nach dem anderen aus der Hose.

Unbekleidet stand John da, blinzelte unter schweren Augenliedern Sherlock an, der nun mit präzisen, mechanischen Bewegungen eilig seine eigene Kleidung abnahm.

John wollte ihm helfen, doch als sein Körper nach vorne zuckte warf Sherlock ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht nur um dich, nicht um mich. Entspann dich und mach dir keine weiteren Gedanken um irgendetwas anderes, als dich selbst.“

John bezweifelte, dass er nicht an Sherlock denken könnte, wenn dieser doch nackt vor ihm stand, dennoch neigte er gehorsam den Kopf.

Der Omega hörte wie das Wasser der Dusche anfing zu fließen und wie Sherlock die Temperatur zu testen schien.

Dann kam er zu ihm zurück, legte erneut eine Hand in seinen Nacken und führte ihn in die Dusche.

Das Wasser prasselte warm, fast schon heiß auf ihn herab und stöhnend warf John den Kopf in den Nacken. Er genoss wie das Wasser auf sein Gesicht auftraf und in kleinen Bächen seine Gesichtskonturen nachfuhr und sich schließlich auf seinem Körper verlor.

Sherlock trat zu ihm in die Dusche und zog den Duschvorhang hinter sich zu. John erschauderte, als ihm klar wurde wie nahe er Sherlock in diesem Augenblick war. Doch dieser Moment war zu intim, als das die körperliche Lust darin Platz fände.

Sherlocks Hände drehten John um, wie eine große Puppe die er nach seinem Willen formen konnte und als John mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, glitten die Hände des Alphas zu seinen Schultern.

John stöhnte, als Finger sich in seine Muskeln gruben und die Hände geschickt damit begannen, ihn durchzukneten. Er seufzte und wimmerte als Sherlock einen Knoten nach dem anderen fand, bearbeitete und schließlich mit einer Geduld beseitigte wie John sie kaum von seinem Alpha kannte.

Erneut ließ John seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und war positiv überrascht Sherlocks Schulter an seinem Hinterkopf spüren zu können. Mit einem leichten Lächeln lehnte sich Johns Kopf gegen sie. Er fühlte sich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Kälte, welche sich tief in seine Seele und seinen Körper gelegt hatte wurde von dem warmen Wasser, und vor allem von den fürsorglichen Händen Sherlocks vertrieben.

Sherlock trat einen Schritt zurück und enttäuscht stieß John einen klagenden Laut aus.

Leise lachend strich Sherlock mit der Hand über die Wange des Omegas und griff mit der anderen nach Johns Shampoo, welches er bereitgestellt hatte.

Das Geräusch, das John entfuhr als Sherlock begann das Shampoo in seine Haare einzumassieren, hätte seinen Geräuschen während eines Orgasmus Konkurrenz machen können. Sherlock musste wohl dasselbe gedacht haben, denn plötzlich drängte der Alpha seinen Körper an den des Omegas und John konnte die Härte an seiner Kehrseite spüren, welche zuvor noch nicht da war.

Nun erwachte auch sein eigenes Glied, doch Alpha sowie Omega ignorierten ihre Körper, konzentrierten sich stattdessen weiter darauf ihren Bund und diese Intimität zu vertiefen.

John achtete auf die Hände in seinen Haaren und schnurrte schon fast.

Als Sherlock Johns Kopf vorsichtig unter den Wasserstrahl führte schloss der Omega die Augen und seufzte zufrieden. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wenn sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Ein Loch in seiner Seele, von welcher er nicht einmal gewusst hatte das es existierte, schloss sich mit jeder sanften Berührung Sherlocks weiter und ließ ihn glücklich zurück, die Ereignisse des Tages vergessend.

Der Omega zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich das kalte Duschgel auf seinen Körper traf.

„Du hättest es wenigstens mit deinen Händen anwärmen können.“

„Dann hätte ich nicht gesehen wie diese vorzügliche Gänsehaut deinen Körper überzieht.“, hauchte Sherlock spielerisch und biss John leicht in den Hals.

John stöhnte und damit war die Stimmung zerbrochen, wurde ersetzt von Lust und Verlangen.

Hände suchten sich den Weg über den Körper des jeweils anderen, und als Sherlock schließlich in John eindrang, krallten sich die Finger des Omegas vergeblich in die Kacheln der Duschen Wand. Haltlos musste er auf Sherlock vertrauen, ihn auf den Beinen zu halten und ergeben lag sein Kopf, den Hals gestreckt, auf Sherlocks Schulter, während dieser mit langsamen Hüftbewegungen immer und immer wieder in John eindrang, sicherstellend das der Omega jede Bewegung die er tat, fühlte. Und Gott, John fühlte. Er fühlte wie sich seine Erlösung langsam aber stetig aufbaute, konnte es geradezu spüren, er fühlte wie Sherlock aus ihm heraus und wieder hinein glitt, er spürte die Hände an seinen Hüften, welche ihn aufrecht erhielten, er spürte den Atemzug an seinem Ohr, wenn der Alpha leise Seufzer ausstieß. Er spürte und fühlte und es war großartig. Es fühlte sich nicht wie der Sex an, den er kannte. Es ging nicht darum einen Orgasmus zu erlangen – auch wenn das sicherlich kein Nachteil war – sondern darum, dem anderen so nah wie es nur möglich war zu sein.

John mochte vielleicht nicht aus Glas sein, doch er konnte auch nicht immer aus Stahl sein. Sherlock wusste das, erkannte was sein Omega brauchte (selbst wenn dieser es selbst nicht wusste) und behandelte ihn dementsprechend und dafür liebte John ihn umso mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, dieses Kapitel ist etwas anders geworden als die anderen, aber es gefällt mir um einiges besser, als das was ich Ursprünglich geplant hatte.  
> Wie immer freue ich mich über jedes Kommi^^
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (das hoffentlich um einiges schneller fertig wird)!


End file.
